Death Note: The Twisted Kuzushi Affair
by Tower of Babel
Summary: While in the Kira Task Force with L, another secret from Light's past interferes with the investigation. A deranged psychopath has kidnapped Light's family with an unreasonable demand. Light must risk everything to battle this new enemy with an unhealthy obsession with him or his family dies!
1. The Psycho Calling

* * *

This story takes place directly after "The Jasper Yuta Case"

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_"The Psycho Calling"_**

Light Yagami sighed heavily. He leaned back in the two-seater couch in the lounge area located just off the epicentre of the Kira Task Force Operations Centre and tried to ease his tense muscles. But his jaw clenched involuntarily.

His left arm was still hurting after his encounter with Jasper Yuta and his gang, being shot in the upper shoulder. A second bullet also hit him in the right thigh, but it wasn't as bad. He had a bandage around it under his pants.

Jasper Yuta's gang had stormed the building that housed the Kira Task Force, and subsequently took it over with highly sophisticated hacking technology designed by one of Jasper Yuta's friends.

In the end, Kira eliminated them, no doubt their names mentioned by the media and added to Kira's hit list.

Light wished Kira had gotten to Jasper Yuta sooner, then he could have avoided the encounter all together.

There were no cameras in the Entertainment Room, so there was no footage to look back at in to how Light got shot, or how the confrontation with Jasper Yuta transpired.

Light didn't remember much of anything. One thing he did recall, but only vaguely—he was semi-conscious at the time, and drugged—was being dragged into the room, handcuffed. Then dropped and left.

In the same room, Galileo, the one who designed the hacking program that knocked out the entire building security system, died. In the epicentre, along with Jasper, his other two companions, Tristan and Isolde—both of whom used aliases to hide from Kira, although it didn't help—also died. Each of them suffered from a fatal heart attack.

Kira had the ability to kill from anywhere. But Kira needed a face and name to murder, so, somewhere Kira must have gotten a picture of everyone within Jasper Yuta's gang to kill them. Although, Galileo—also an alias—was strangled. Forensic analyses of his death was inconclusive, so his death remained a mystery. The only suspect was Light, who was in the room at that time, but DNA testing proved he had nothing to do with it. His DNA, nor his finger prints, were found anywhere on Galileo's body—who was frozen in a statuesque-state of shock when found.

Light was not present for Yuta or the other two's deaths, instead he awoke, finding himself in the Entertainment Room, finding Galileo dead, whose real name was Ichi Levin, he later found out, and staggered, injured, back to the epicentre, to untie the Kira Task Force members that Jasper and his friends had bound.

This is where he found Jasper and his friends dead.

There were so many unanswered questions and some that may never be solved. But still, throughout it all, L still affirmed his belief that Light was Kira, because there were so many things left open, and all of it pointed to Light.

And that was why Light sighed, his muscles tense. He was still under major scrutiny, and he hated the idea that he was being assured of being the worse mass murderer of all time, when he knew he wasn't.

L had asked him more in-depth questions, staring directly into his eyes, basically interrogating him, about the Jasper Yuta incident. He even remarked while looking directly at Light, "The eyes are the window to the soul, and when I look into your eyes, Light, I can see a hidden fury, the eyes of—

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki! How many times do we have to go over this?" Light said, currently. He was handcuffed to L again with a long chain. L insisted on it after the Jasper Yuta incident. "I think I need some more meds, Dad. My arm is beginning to throb. In fact, I think my whole body is beginning to swell with a seething perrturbance."

Light eyed L angrily and with sheer annoyance.

L sat crouched on a leather chair opposite Light. In fact, the entire Kira Task Force were sitting with them, in the lounge area, with case papers spread along an elongated wooden table. Most of which were old records of Jasper Yuta, medical information, associations, and alliances. Even records about Yoma Yuta, Jasper's father.

L wanted to close the case, but he wanted more information before he did so.

"Too much medication will give you constipation, Light," Ryuzaki said. "Best moderate yourself. I know a little something about over-medicating and bathroom etiquette. You may want to consider a stool softener."

"I'm not stupid, Ryuzaki; I can handle my meds fine," Light replied annoyed. "I was told, the doctor had to dig deep into my arm to retract the bullet Jasper fired into me." He adjusted his shoulder sling for his left arm, taking some of the pressure off. "And it may never be the same, unless I stick with the doctor's therapy regimen. He says I can start exercising my arm soon, but to take it easy. I'll be slow at the computer for the time being, I work better with both hands. But I always do my best under pressure."

"No wonder you were always so popular with the girls in high school," L joked. "Both hands, huh?

Light grumbled under his breath. "Knock it off, Ryuzaki! This isn't a joke. Jasper Yuta wanted to kill me for my part in sending him to a mental hospital and for sending his father to jail, whom Kira later murdered in his cell. Yoma Yuta hung himself. If it wasn't for the dream I had, I would never have known about Jasper Yuta, or that he had escaped a juvenile detection centre and came after me when I was thirteen. We had to move after that."

He gave his father a look, but his father did not look apologetic.

"It was necessary to protect you, son," Soichiro Yagami said solemnly. "Jasper Yuta hit you hard, and caused you to forget the event, giving you short-term memory loss. We moved, so you would not remember. I said it was for my job, which, in part it was. As for working on the Kira Case" —he gave his son a serious stare— "consider yourself grounded, until I say otherwise. I want you to recover and rest. I think Ryuzaki will agree with me here."

L put a thoughtful finger to his lips, rolled his eyes. "Well, it will be slow going, and Light has been a huge help in gathering information on potential Kira killings, but I suppose we can manage without him for a little while. But the handcuffs will be a problem. I'll think of an alternative method to use. It's not like Light can go anywhere in this building without Watari knowing, not with the new surveillance system up and running. Everywhere is monitored by CCTV now—even the bathrooms and communal shower. There's no where that won't be monitored. And all the areas that were damaged with the rocket launchers to the building by Isolde have been cordoned off until repaired."

"How about a GPS ankle bracelet?" Matsuda suggested. "The NPA use them to keep some people under house arrest when prison isn't an option, or an alternative to lock-up. If the bracelet is removed, a signal is sent to indicate such."

L thought for a moment. "Good idea, Matsuda, and wherever Light goes, we'll know," he said.

Light nodded. "If that's what it takes to get back even a little freedom—although before Jasper Yuta, you started to trust me without restriction—I'll agree to wearing an ankle bracelet. I have one stipulation: Don't shock me."

"No promises," L said, with a crooked smile. "It'll be programmed for the building only. Step outside, and _zing_!"

Light narrowed his gaze. "Fine, if you want to treat me like a dog…"

He would never say it openly but the way Ryuzaki sat, made him look like a standard monkey, with his legs folded in, and his arms hung over. And the way his hair was, it looked like someone had already "zinged" him.

Light groaned, felt his arm. His finally remembered the pain and his arm began to ache. "Please, Dad. Can you get my meds, they're in my new room. I took my last pill three hours ago. I feel them wearing off."

His father nodded, said, "Sure, son. I'll be right back."

Soichiro Yagami rose from the couch, he was sitting next to his son.

Just then, Light's cell rang. At first, he didn't recognize the tone. Then he remembered, sometimes Ryuzaki like to play little pranks, and change his ringtone on him. How L managed to swipe his phone and put it back without him knowing was both boggling and annoying.

"Ryuzaki, stop switching my ringtones! Do I have to put a password on my phone now?"

L merely shrugged. "Wouldn't help. All our phones are connected, remember? Watari can access each and every one of them by remote access. It was a stipulation to working on the Kira Task Force."

"Fine, but just stop fooling around with my phone. Or, you'll have my ire."

"Okay, everyone, nobody fiddle with Light's phone, you might ire him. And nobody wants to be 'ire'd'."

Soichiro Yagami lightly smirked, he hadn't left yet. Sometimes, L enjoyed a good ribbing. It helped ease the tension with himself and the entire task force. But the rib mostly fell on Light, and Light didn't smile much these days.

Light leaned over and grabbed his cell off the table, and opened it. It was a Nokia flip phone. He looked at the caller ID, it was UNKNOWN, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he said half-lively, eyeing Ryuzaki with ire.

"_Hello, is this Light Yagami?_" came a reedy voice.

"Yes, it is," Light said, his voice trailing slightly. For some reason, the voice had a familiar tone to it. Light couldn't pin it, but he knew it had heard it someplace before. "Who's calling please?"

Everyone looked at him, curious about the caller.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, it is you! I knew I would finally track you down,_" said the voice, very happily. To Light, it almost sounded a little too happy. "_When I saw your picture online, on someone else's webpage, you in those tight tennis shorts, I couldn't believe it. You always had cute knees, Light, among other lovely attributes. But who was that weird guy you were playing with?_"

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Light demanded. "Where did you get this number? This is an unregistered number." Light unregistered it when he began to work with the Kira Task Force. Only close friends, family, and the Kira Task Force members had his cell number.

Everyone was interested in the phone call now, staring at him.

"_From the internet, silly,_" came the unknown caller. "_You can get anything, and I mean anything_" —he spelled out the word in breaks: _an-y-thing_— "_for the right price. I finally tracked you down after all these years—your voice confirms it, although it is a little deeper—maturity will do that—but oh, still very sexy. Remember when we played together? You let me do things to you that no one else would, and you enjoyed it; the body never lies. I have always loved you, Light, and I always will, until the end of time! It's me, Kuzushi._"

Light snapped shut his phone, and suddenly he went white as a sheet, ghostly pale. His hand suddenly lost all feeling and he dropped the phone to the floor. He felt a lump in his throat, like someone had suddenly grabbed him and began to strangle, choking his larynx. His eyes went wide, looking distant, as if recalling something horrific from his past. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. True, unadulterated fear.

"Light, what's wrong?" his father insisted, turning back, forgetting about the medication. "Who was on the phone?"

Light shook his head. "Oh, god! Of all the people to come back into my life. Another person that I thought I had forgotten and one I wish that had stayed buried in the deep recesses of my mind," he said anxiously. He even shivered. "It was Kake Kuzushi, Dad. The psycho is back! I think we have to move again."

_To be continued..._


	2. The Story of Kuzushi

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_  
_**"The Story of Kuzushi"**_

The others didn't know the story of Kake Kuzushi, but Light knew his father did. Although, Light had kept a few things from his father about the obsessive psychopath. There were details about his encounters with Kake Kuzushi that were too horrible to reveal. Kuzushi was a student from an old middle school, before they moved.

The issue with Kake Kuzushi began to transpire after he began attending his new middle school when the family moved, just before he was fourteen, and after Jasper Yuta broke into his house and attacked Light in his bedroom with a knife, in revenge for sending Jasper's father to prison for the murder of nearly a dozen children.

When he began to recited the story of Kake Kuzushi to the others, Light trembled with remembrance. He thought he had forgotten most of what he told them, but the name just suddenly brought everything back to the surface.

"Kake Kuzushi was an addict, and an extremely over-zealous person, who wouldn't relent until 'she_'_ got what 'she_'_ wanted. But when I found out the truth about Kake Kuzushi, I wanted nothing more to do with 'her'. Suffice it to say, that didn't go over well. If you think Jasper Yuta was bad, then Kake Kuzushi—_she_—is ten-times worse!"

With the mention of Kuzushi's gender, Light kept making the quote/unquote symbol with his right hand. He hid something on purpose from them, and he was reluctant to tell them, hesitate to tell even his father. In fact, he was embarrassed by it. L questioned the hand gesture, but Light said he would explain later.

Light looked at his father. "You don't know this, Dad, but something happened with Kake Kuzushi that I'm very embarrassed about, and it happened when I was fourteen years old. I don't know what was used on me, but Kuzushi drugged me, then cornered me, and to use a baseball metaphor" —he gulped, paused— "got half way to third."

Matsuda gasped shocked. "She sexually assaulted you, Light?" he asked outright. Light's father was beyond shocked. "Where did she touch you? And I'm asking as a cop, not as a member of the Kira Task Force, or a friend. We should go after her, trace the call—"

Watari's voice chimed in over the intercom, he was listening in. He was in the secondary Ops computer surveillance room elsewhere in the building. The call was untraceable, he said. He just tried.

"Damn it, Light! Why did you keep this from me?" His father was angry. Then paused, and calmed himself. "I understand the irony. I kept the Jasper Yuta issue from you, but this is much different."

Light felt ashamed. "I wasn't being malice, Dad. I didn't understand what was fully going on," he said. "It was only after a time did I come to realize what truly happened, when my mind cleared of the drug. I was in shock. I was also scared. What _you_ may think of me? I was only fourteen and already, mildly, sexually active. When it happened, I managed to fight Kuzushi off—told her no! But Kuzushi didn't like that and threatened to harm Sayu if I ever told anyone about it. So, I kept quiet. I was also embarrassed that I let myself get taken advantage of."

"Light, you should never feel ashamed of something like this," his father said empathically. "You were sexually assaulted by a fellow student. You are my son and I love you no matter what. Now it makes more sense why Kake Kuzushi was placed on heavy medication for extreme mental behaviour later on. The last thing I remember, she and her family moved away, but you should have told me. As a parent, I'm entitled to—"

"In Japan, thirteen is the age of consent, Mr. Yagami," L informed. "And these days, kids are having relations at a much younger age and are maturing sooner. Charges would not have been laid. Unfortunately, males are less believed, almost never, when they claim they are overwhelmed by a female. Nothing would've come of it, and all charges would've been dropped due to lack of evidence. Did anyone see the assault, Light? —Light shook his head— "I understand the revelation and the shock-factor, My Yagami, but Light, please continue."

His father looked shocked by the callousness of L's words, but truth was truth, and Light knew it.

Light cast his eyes from his father. His father didn't look angry, more disappointed that he wasn't told. It was like his father wasn't trustworthy enough to tell and that made Light feel even worse now.

If it happened to Sayu, Light knew what would have occurred. No stone would have been left unturned, and Kake Kuzushi would have probably been put in a body bag—his father's career over. He would be in jail right now, and Kira might have murdered his father for killing a teenager, seeing how rash Kira's killings were, currently.

"That was one of the reasons why I didn't tell you, Dad," Light tried to explain. "You would have been upset, and may have done something rash. And then, there was the threat to Sayu if I told anyone about what happened."

Soichiro nodded, but Light knew he was still shocked by it all.

"The entire story of Kake Kuzushi began by accident," Light started. "I found a dairy at school, and began reading it, it belonged to Kuzushi. I know, a girl's dairy is sacred, but I was curious. But when I learned that most of the stuff in it was about me, including sketches of me, some in compromising positions _with_ Kuzushi, I understood then, that Kuzushi was obsessed with me, beyond such, I came to realize. Kuzushi also had pictures of me, taken secretly—I found them when I snuck into Kuzushi's house one time."

Soichiro Yagami shook his head in disappointment. "Oh Light, you just admitted to Breaking and Entry," he said. "If anyone found out, your career as a police officer would have been in jeopardy, if you had been discovered."

"I had to, Dad. Kuzushi kept following me around school, following me home, everywhere I went—there Kuzushi was. 'She' had the worse case of OCD I had ever seen. I went there to talk with 'her' parents, but no one was home, when I finally lost 'her'. So, I went up to the second floor and opened Kuzushi's bedroom window. It faced the back, so no one saw me. When I searched Kusushi's room—it was stupid, I know, but I did it—I found pictures, dozens of pictures of me! Also, when Demmy and I used to spend time at the family cabin on our sabbaticals. Our training sessions, you called them. But it was really a 'Man's Vacation'." Light smirked thinly. "Kuzushi had naked pictures of us, Demmy and I."

"What?" His father got really upset. "How? When?"

"They were pictures of when we were at the river, the summer of our second last sabbatical," Light explained. "Demmy slipped on a rock and accidentally fell into the river while we were exploring. So, I gave him my shirt to wear. But since we were already there, we decided to go for a swim, letting Demmy's clothes dry on the rocks. We decided to skinny-dip. I didn't want to get my clothes wet, so I left my clothes sitting on the rocks next to his. But after we had our fun, we swam for about an hour, I discovered my underwear was missing when we returned. I originally thought an animal had carried it away, for whatever reason. We returned to the cabin afterwards."

Soichiro Yagami nodded. "Yes, I remember you telling me about Demetre falling to the river, and his clothes getting wet. But you never told me you swam, or your underwear went missing—maybe it slipped off the rocks and floated down the river? Anything else you failed to tell me, Light?" He was upset.

Light sighed. "My underwear didn't slip off the rocks, nor float down river," he said. "During that B&E at the Kuzushi residence, I found something else after I searched further. I found my underwear from that day, carefully preserved in a plastic bag. Kuzushi was not only there, took pictures of Demmy and I naked, but Kuzushi also stole my underwear. The obsession with me went well beyond what I originally thought."

"Was this before or after Kuzushi tried to seduce you, Light? Drugging you, I mean?" Matsuda asked, sounding more like a police officer, gathering evidence for an arrest warrant. He even had a small notebook out.

"Before," Light replied. "And there's no need to take notes, Matsuda. There's nothing to press charges with."

L spoke up. "Light, I wanted to ask, you keep speaking with quote/unquote emphasizes whenever you speak of Kake Kuzushi. I gather there's something else you're not telling us, even trying to hide. Care to tell us what that is?"

Light put an abashed hand to his face. "Oh, good god, I hoped this would never come out. But now that I'm speaking about it, I need to get it off my chest. It has been bothering me for a long time." He paused, waited, but pushed on. "When Kuzushi touched me, I felt myself swaying to do the same, I think it was the drugs given to me, they must have been a mild form of ecstasy, and when I did, I discovered something disturbing, and that's when I fought back, told Kuzushi I wanted to be left alone. Kake Kuzushi was male. 'She' was a _he_, in every sense."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Kuzushi's real name is Kanken Kuzushi. He was a crossdresser, but no one knew he was a she, because Ken Kuzushi hid it well. Someone I spoke to who transferred from another school knew him, told me about him, and how he liked to dress up as a girl. His parents accepted it, thinking it wasn't politically correct to stop it."

Mogi, who was there, suddenly began to snicker. The rest of the team turned to look at him. Light couldn't understand what prompted the humour of it. Mogi then straightened, cleared his throat, and the amusement ended.

Light's cell rang again. He looked down, hoping it wasn't Kuzushi. He wondered if he should even answered it, afraid to do so. He might hear that psycho's voice once more. He picked it up, regardless, and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother. He accepted the call.

But even before he could get a word in, she said, sounding panicky, "_Light, where's your father?_"

He heard a large crash in the background and the shattering of glass. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"_Someone is trying to break into the house!_" she said. "_Light! There's a crazy girl with an axe wearing a school uniform, she just broke down the door. Sayu, get away. Run!_"

"_Light! Oh, Light! Come out, come out, wherever you are! You can't hide form me!_" a slightly muffled voice was heard in the background. "_Where is my darling Light-you bitch!_" It was obviously directed at his mother, holding the phone. He recognized the voice, it was the same that called him. Ken Kuzushi.

Suddenly, there was a screeching of something loud across the floor, like his mother had bumped into something, and then the phone dropped, hit the floor, and the called ended.

"Mom! Mom!" Light snapped a scared looked at his father. "Dad, you need to get home right away, Ken Kuzushi is at our house. He's attacking Mom and Sayu! He shouldn't know where we live now."

But then Light recalled what Kuzushi first said to him on the phone, anything could be found on the internet. If he had found his unregistered cell number through a third party, then he obviously spent the time searching his family and where he moved to from his last place of residence.

Soichiro Yagami jumped to his feet, started to run to the elevator.

Then L got to his feet. "Wait, Mr. Yagami," he said firmly, holding out a hand. "You're not going alone. We're _all_ coming with you!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Shining Light

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_  
_**"Shining Light"**_

The members of the Kira Task Force took the elevator down to the underground garage of the building. Soichiro Yagami kept pressing the down button impatiently, as if doing so would be make the elevator go faster. Light noticed this and worried for his father.

The news about Ken Kuzushi putting his hands on his son when he was fourteen was already crazy enough, but now with Kuzushi kidnapping the rest of his family to get draw Light out must have been more than his father could bare.

L got into his father's car with Light in the backside, sitting next to him. They had to go in the same car because they were chained together. Matsuda got into his own car with Mogi in the passenger side.

They sped through the streets to the Yagami household, which, with traffic, took about ten minutes. Light reminded his father more than once to keep to the speed limit, so they were not get pulled over my the police. Both cars skidded, coming to a halt, out in front on the street to the Yagami three story townhouse.

They all got out, yet no one had guns, so they remained near the cars.

Matsuda went to his trunk and pulled out a mini-box that he opened. Inside was a taser wand that he flicked open, ejecting it three feet in length, with two electrodes. He depressed the button at the base and electricity sizzled and danced between the tips. It had a 1,500 volt charge.

No one knew he had it, but in his defence, since he could no longer carry a gun as a member of the task force, he said he had to carry some sort of weapon, even though it was, technically, still illegal for the general public.

Light thought Matsuda acted dumb sometimes, but he was never dull. He was smarter than he looked. He wouldn't be surprised, if one day, Matsuda didn't act on his own, when they found a clue about Kira, and got them an important lead, or got them into trouble. But then, Light mentally shook his head. The latter would never happen.

No one complained he had it. In fact, Light was actually pleased he did. He only wished they had another one.

L ventured forth apart from the others. Light he had no choice but to follow him. He was about to protest, but he wanted to remain quiet, so his voice didn't carry if Ken Kuzushi was still inside. Although, judging by the screeching of the car tires when they arrived, he may have already been privy to their presence.

Light hugged one side of the door while L hugged the other, the chain between them. The door was ajar with some broken glass and ax chop marks in the wood, the door handle broken off. His mother wanted a new door with a glass window motif, which had been recently installed. It looked like it would have to be replaced again.

"Stay here, Chief," Matsuda said to Soichiro, stepping forward from the car, holding the taser wand. "Mogi and I will go in first and scout it out. You've already been through a lot with your heart attack. Not to mention all this business with Light. It's turning your hair grey."

"Matsuda, I can handle myself," Soichiro said. "I got those tapes from Sakura TV, didn't I? Even after my hospital stay. And this is my family, damn it! I'm coming with you. If Ken Kuzushi has harmed them in anyway—"

"With all this noise…" L interjected, "sneaking up on Kuzushi is impossible now."

L waved a hand to hush everyone. Then he took a small peak inside, looking between the door frame and the ajar door. Light asked what he saw, and L replied, "Coast looks clear, but there's some damaged furniture in the hall."

During the phone call from his mother, Light heard noises, including broken glass, and possibly a struggle, with shouts. Judging by the door, Ken Kuzushi was merciless on it.

L pushed open the door, and slowly, with extreme caution, he entered first, followed by Light. They paused, allowing Matsuda to take point with his taser wand. However, if Kuzushi had a gun, it would prove to be useless against a bullet. It's not like Matsuda could just whack the bullet out of the air before it got to him. This was not some kind of silly manga, this was real life.

Light looked around, but there was no sign of an ax—the weapon that was used to attack the door. But there was a lot of debris. His father used a finger gesture and directed Mogi to search upstairs, and to be careful, while everyone else remained on the main floor. Once the upstairs was cleared, with the main floor, Mogi searched the basement. The placed was empty. But Mogi did manage to find the family cat, which hissed at him. It remained downstairs.

They were distracted before, so no one noticed the small pink envelope stuck in a picture frame over the mantle piece in the main living room. Light actually saw it out of the corner of his eye.

He retrieved it, looked it over. On the front, in cursive, fancy writing, similar to what Misa used in her KIRA tape to Sakura TV, it said:

**_To My Shining Light!_**

Everyone gathered around when he opened it. He read it out loud:

**_"To my dearest, Light,_**  
**_Come hither and sweep me off my feet before the full moon._**  
**_Together we can celebrate your birthday."_**

At the bottom of the writing were some drawings, but Light was more focused on the words. He analyzed them, ran them through his mind for some hidden meaning, but he was worried about his family, and couldn't think straight. He tried to calm himself, but his mother and sister's face kept entering his mind. They must have been scared out of their minds when Kuzushi broken in wielding an axe.

Luckily, they didn't find any blood. That was a positive thing.

However, his mother and sister were gone. But where would Ken Kuzushi take them? It took them ten minutes to get here, so he could have broken in, kidnapped them, and used a vehicle to take them away, anywhere. He was eighteen now, like Light, so he may even have a driver's licence. Or, not, and drove a vehicle anyway. They would need to canvas the neighbourhood for any witnesses. He just hoped someone saw something.

Soichiro Yagami began to panic. L tried to calm him down, without success.

"They've been kidnapped," Matsuda said, stating the obvious. "Your birthday is in February, right, Light?"

Light nodded, reading the note again. And his birthday had already passed. It didn't make sense to him. But then he reasoned, to a mentally unstable person like Ken Kuzushi, it probably did.

"Damn it! This is all because I rejected him? Of course I did. He got the wrong idea when he came onto to me. And I was still pining after Dana Chika at the time, who left me, suddenly. She was the first girl I ever loved. Kuzushi must have seen me as vulnerable and moved in." Light shivered, the thought disturbing. "He had a crush on me, and with his OCD, he must still have one."

"You should have reported Kuzushi immediately, Light," Matsuda said. He seemed to be taking charge of the situation while everyone else stood back, his father was obviously at a loss. All his training as a police officer, nothing could overcome the loss of one's family, kidnapped by a crazed lunatic. "Fourteen is much too young to lose your virginity," he then said. "I was seventeen when I lost mine."

"Matsuda!" Soichiro scolded him. "You're not helping."

"Sorry," Matsuda said back abashed.

Light held the note. "What do we do now? If something happens to Mom or Sayu, I'll never forgive myself," he said, holding the note tight. He looked at the note again, trying to decipher it for clues. Apart from the message, there were symbols at the bottom. In school, Kuzushi liked to doddle and draw. The diary Light found was proof of that with all those lewd drawings.

Kuzushi didn't participate much in class. But that didn't mean he wasn't smart. Often, when someone acted out, they were bored. And crossdressing must have been a symptom of his extreme boredom.

No one knew Kuzushi was actually a guy in school. He acted, sounded, and looked like a girl—and zeroed in on Light. Other students thought it was normal for a girl to like a boy, and before Light knew Kuzushi was a boy, before the incident of touching, "Kake" Kuzushi told Light he had a cute face and lovely hair. Some of the students used to tease him about Kuzushi. If only they knew then what he learned later, it would not be a laughing matter.

"We'll help," L said. "This may not have anything to do with the Kira Case, but we are a team. Consider everything I have at your disposal, Light, Mr. Yagami. And I'll ask Watari to assist. I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," Soichiro said. Light shared his father's sentiments. "But where did Kuzushi take them?"

"I may have an idea," Light said, "but it may be a long shot. I think Kuzushi took them to Hokkaido Jozankei Forest, where we used to have our sabbaticals. And remember the story I told you about the pictures I found in Kuzushi's room, and my underwear, stolen from the river, which was the Toyohira River, where Demmy and I skinny-dipped?"

He showed them the doddle, which was a bunch of sticks with lines coming of the sides. It may not have looked like much, but to Light, it reminded him of a bunch of trees. There was another doddle: a bunch of wavy lines, in a river flow. Kuzushi was a much better drawer than this, but he may have been in a hurry when the left the note. But knowing Light, he could decipher them without too much difficulty; symbolic; and directed solely at him.

"They are simple symbols of trees and a river. But I may have a better idea. The direct approach. Kuzushi phoned me earlier. I'll may have been an unknown caller, but I can download an APP to trace the call. Just give me a second." After a moment, he downloaded an appropriate APP, and traced the call from his phone. L was impressed.

He dialled the now visible number.

Kuzushi picked up after a double ring. "_Well, hello, Light. So, you managed to trace my number. How clever of you, but you were always a smart guy,_" he said.

"Kuzushi, you son-of-a-bitch! Where is my family?"

The other task force members eyed him as he spoke. He thought about putting the conversion on speaking phone, but then thought against it. He listened carefully for any background noise, and heard, what sounded like a car bumping around. Was Kuzushi driving? But he didn't hear any traffic, which may mean he was in a rural area. Maybe his theory about Hokkaido Jozankei Forest was correct.

"_Now, is that anyway to speak to me-lover of mine?_" Kuzushi said in a sly voice.

"We were never lovers! You took advantage of me, drugged me, assaulted me!"

"_And you loved every minute of it, admit it._" Kuzushi laughed. "_You reacted positivity when I touched you. You don't get that way unless you like it. If we had continued, I bet you would have enjoyed—_"

"Shut-up! Where's my Mother and Sister?"

"_If you want your family back, you'll do exactly—and I mean exactly—what I say, or they'll die._"

Light paused, but then said, "What are you demands?"

"_Demands? Oh, Light, parish the thought,_" Kuzushi said. "_Call them do-or-die requests. If you understand the note I left for you, then you'll know exactly where I am, or going. I'm on the road now, but I'll be at the place I want you to come soon. But come alone, or your family dies. I'll be waiting. More messages will be forthcoming. Bye-bye!_"

The sound of a kiss was heard, and then the call ended.

Light looked at the other task force members, told them what Kuzushi said. And no, he did _not_ 'enjoy it'. He felt violated.

Then he looked at the note again, and he understood. The doodles were clues to his location, the Toyohira River where those pictures were taken of him skinny-dipping in the river, deep in Hokkaido Jozankei Forest.

Suddenly, he received a text from Ken Kuzushi. There were no words, only a picture of a river and large rocks jettisoning out from an enclave, which confirmed his theory about the doodles. Obviously, Kuzushi wanted to make it simple to find him, it was classic psychopathic behaviour.

Light knew from whence the picture was taken, the same place where Light and Demmy had skinny-dipped, where they had laid their clothes, on those exact rocks. It was a direct message. He checked the details of the picture, it was taken hours prior, before Ken kidnapped his mother and sister.

Then a message came in, a repeat from what he had said: "Come alone, Light, or your family dies!"

Light showed everyone the picture and message. He knew where Ken Kuzushi was now. His father protested, and told him that he was not going up against Kuzushi alone—that it would be suicide. But he knew he didn't have a choice, or his mother and Sayu were dead. If Ken Kuzushi wanted closure for what happened years ago, then Light would give it to him. He didn't want to enter the viper's den and who knew what Kuzushi was capable of, but he had little choice, and he would be damned if anyone stopped him. Even L.

Light's voice dinged again, and this time, it was a picture of his Mother and Sayu bound and gagged in chairs, wearing bomb vests. The shock of it was deafening. Light figured Kuzushi must have pre-planned all this for some time, to get those explosive-vests.

And on the internet, as Kuzushi had said, a person could get anything. Including the ability to take a life.

_To be continued..._


	4. Reliving The Past

_**CHAPTER FOUR: **_  
_**"Reliving The Past"**_

In a deeply wooded area of Hokkaido Jozankei Forest, Light walked with a carry backpack and clothes suited for the weather. While it was more mild than it normally would be at this time of the year, Light came prepared, packing gear and food for he trip. He also borrowed Matsuda's taser wand, but kept it hidden, strapped to his inner right thigh. If he needed it, he could rip his pant leg open and take it out.

Without a gun, he needed a weapon, and it was non-lethal. So, it would suited is purposes.

He had ventured out alone, as per Kuzushi's instructions. However, he did wear a GPS bracelet around his left ankle and a red baseball cap with a mini-camera clipped to the brim. The live feed was directly connected to a satellite, broadcasting back to the others. It showed them Light's whereabouts. What he saw, they saw. It was L's idea.

The others stayed behind in Mogi's SUV on a dirt road just on the edge of the forest, watching his journey, and talking to him as he walked, with an earpiece in his right ear.

L kept asking him how he was feeling. Light kept replying that he was fine, but got annoyed with every askance.

It was a long hike, three hours, but he made the trip for his family's sake. His left arm was still in a sling, but he brought medicine for the pain. Right now, his adrenaline gave him enough to ward off the aches it brought, and he took two hydro-morphine an hour ago. So, he felt good.

The forest was majestic, and at any other time, Light would have enjoyed the hike, but he focused on getting to the coordinates Kuzushi gave him after he sent the picture and message to come alone—or his family would be killed.

Light used his phone to walk a path, tracking Kuzushi's last message location that appeared to lead deep into the forest and possibly to the river.

Along the way, he observed a small shrine, one dedicated to Ebisu, the god that represented the virtue of honesty. He wondered why someone would make a shine for the god all the way out here, but he actually stopped to say a prayer and wished for good luck on the journey.

Light was sweating when he finally came to what looked like a camper, close to the river. There was a jeep hitched to it. It was a small camper and made a perfect hideout. Ken Kuzushi must have driven it all the way to this place. There was room enough to get a small off-road vehicle through the forest and the camper.

He heard the serene flow of the Toyohira River in the distance and the sound of wildlife all around him. The canopy of trees blotted out most of the sunlight, but some light bled through and helped him make his way here—before nightfall, which was in a couple of hours. He had started out early. Ken had given him a time table, and said he would not harm Light's family before the full moon, according to the note left behind.

Ken knew it would take time to get here, so the time table was reasonable.

"Do you see this guys?" he said, touching the earpiece in his right ear, standing next to a thick tree trunk.

"He seems like your typical megalomaniacal recluse," came L's voice. "Light, aim the cap-cam at the camper; look at it directly." Light did so. "Stand-by." There was a momentary pause. "A preliminary scan with the cap-cam, using infra-red technology, concludes there are two individuals residing inside the vehicle. They appear to be sitting down, bound, and gagged. One adult female and one smaller, could be your mother and sister. But if I were you, Light, I would use extreme caution. Ken Kuzushi could be anywhere. The cap-cam is limited. If he's anywhere near-by, there is be too much wildlife to filter through to know for sure using infra-red."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki," Light said, and then started towards the camper. He opened the door, which was unlocked, and entered, walking up two steps. No doubt Ken didn't expect anyone to be out here to worry about privacy. Inside, he found his mother and sister bound to chairs, bolted to the floor. They were gagged. They also wore some sort of black vests. "Mom! Sayu! Are you okay?"

They both looked relieved.

Then, suddenly, their eyes widened, and they started to make troubling noises, jumping around, and indicating something behind him, but unable to say anything because their mouths were gagged.

Light snapped his attention around, and suddenly he was struck hard across the face by Ken Kuzushi. He hadn't even heard him enter the camper, doing so quietly.

Light dropped.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was his assailant saying, "Sweet dreams, my sweet Prince."

x x x

Light opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but it couldn't have been for long, it was still daylight. But he had been dragged out of the camper and onto the ground.

His backpack was taken off him, his cap was off his head, and his arm sling had been removed. Not knowing the issue with Jasper Yuta, Kuzushi probably removed it because it could be used as a weapon. And he felt the taser wand was gone, his pants zipper open. Ken Kuzushi stood directly over him with a broad grin.

However, Light was dumbfounded not to find him dressed in a school girls' uniform as his mother had described when Ken broke into his house. But, he was sporting a long, dark overcoat that could be hiding it underneath. Light also noticed Ken was wearing knee high, black boots, buckled at the sides. He was actually dressed properly, male, and with his natural hair colour, blonde. In school, he wore a long, reddish-brown wig when he was crossdressing. And no one questioned Kuzushi about his bust-size, because everyone just assumed 'she' had small breasts.

Ken also held a standard hand gun.

"Hello, Light. I'm so pleased you could join me," Ken Kuzushi said, "and I'm glad you can follow instructions. I know about the SUV parked at the edge at the forest. Still, you did what I told you, and came here alone."

"Let my family go, Kuzushi! You are sick, and you need serious help."

Kuzushi mused for a moment, making a small noise under his breath. "My parents tried to help me, but ultimately they failed; they even tried to send me away, after they filled my system with medications that made me feel ill. But why try to fix something that isn't broke? I am who I am. My parents even tried shock therapy, but after a while they're the ones who got the shock of their life. They're no longer with me. What they did to me was child abuse, so I fought back, and came out the ultimate victor."

"Did you kill your parents?" Light asked. "Obviously shock-therapy wasn't enough, they should have sent you to a mental institution…" _Like someone else I knew_. Light thought about Jasper Yuta.

Kuzushi pointed the gun at him. He then reached into the left pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a small device, it was the mini camera that had been attached to Light's ball cap.

"Nice try with this, but I detected your surveillance equipment with a program on my phone, and hacked the signal. I've been tracking you, like you have me. In fact, I've been following your entire progress from the SUV to the camper. I could have shut it off at any time, but I gave you the luxury of keeping the signal, so your friends knew where you were at all times. But I don't want them interfering with the fun that's about to erupt." He mimicked a discus throw and then shot the device in midair destroying it. "Yes! And on the very first shot, too!"

Light watched the disintegration of the mini-camera, then looked back at Kuzushi with wide-eyed astonishment. That was expert shooting.

"Oh, you wouldn't have known this," Kuzushi said, "but my grandfather used to take me duck hunting when I was a kid. I'm an expert marksman, as well. I know that your father used to take you and your friend, Demetre Draycott, on annual sabbatical training trips, and, one year I followed you. From what I saw, he taught the two of you some good survival training. But like they say, there's always someone better." He winked.

With his family's lives on the line, Light got serious. "So, Ken, I see you're no longer wearing a dress," Light said, "and you're actually dressed to your gender. When you attacked my home, and I heard you were wearing a girl's school uniform, I had the image of you being something—someone else. Gene-therapy, that sort of thing, because you liked crossdressing in middle school. So, what are you now? Are you still a male?"

Kuzushi laughed. "Oh please, when I dressed like a girl in middle school, it was a means to an end. Let's just say I was acting out, I was bored, and I wanted to try something new. My parents thought it was just a phase and let me go through it, although I know they were secretly embarrassed and ashamed. But I got what I wanted. I got close to you. I kidnapped your family dressed as a girl, because, well, I needed to see if I still like dressing like one. But that phase of my life is over. I like to dress up in something else now. And it's under this coat. Would you like to see?"

"No," Light said flatly. "If I know you, you're probably wearing something far worse than a girl's school uniform. Something abhorrent and unbecoming, I bet."

"Oh, parish the thought, oh sweet, Light, of mine. In fact, what I have on, I chose for you. You're the kind of guy who enjoys a little adventure and excitement, that's why I gave you the drug, years ago, to enhance sexual potency."

"I didn't know what I was taking. You said it was candy and I was just being nice. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have got close to you! Or, at any point, called you a friend."

"You enjoyed what we did together, admit it. There was something about you that attracted me, far above any other person. You had, what the French call: _je ne sais quoi_, a special quality, and an attractiveness that drive people wild. You were the envy of many at our school. On top of that, you were smart. And to tell you the truth, I was not the only male who took an interest in you. Although, I'm sure he's moved on by now."

"You lie!"

"Secretly, a lot of the boys in middle school thought you were a girl because of your feminine hair and face. You were as cute as a button. But, I had to test the waters to see if you were interested in me. At first, I treaded carefully, and then we became friends, and then we became _more than_ just friends—when you let me touch you." He smiled slyly. "Tell you the truth, I think you're the kind of person who swings both ways."

"Stop it! Just shut the hell up! You manipulated me when we were in middle school, abused me, nothing more. What you did was sexual assault. I never consented to what you did to me!" _And I'm straight_, he thought.

Kuzushi shrugged, said, "Old news, we're adults now." He then smiled and reached into his left pocket of his overcoat again and pulled out would look like a remote device. "Stand up, and do what I tell you. This is the remote detonator to the bomb vests around your mother and sister in the camper. Start walking until I tell you to stop. We're going to have a little fun. And call it, a little payback for you did to me years ago. I don't like rejection."

Light got to his feet. And his theory was correct. This was revenge for what happened years ago, when he ran away from Kuzushi after he found out 'she' was really a 'he'. Some people don't take rejection well.

They walked in silence for a little while, Kuzushi held both the remote detonator and gun in hand. All Light could do was think about the consequences if he chose to go against Kuzushi's demands.

"I can see you're thinking, Light," Ken said, after a little ways walking, "but it will do you no good. Everything you brought is back at the camper, minus the GPS bracelet around your left ankle. And that taser ward will be fun to play with at later date. I had sheer joy removing it.

"But I want your friends to know where you are, they are detectives after all.

"Like I said, pretty much everything is for sale on the internet, including your father quitting the police force to work on the Kira Task Force. And considering your sudden disappearance in recent weeks, I can assume that you are working with your father. You're a pretty good detective in your own rite, but I'm also good I guessing things. And I may not know the whole story, but I believe that ankle bracelet is not only for your protection, but it's also not to lose you. And not just for this occasion. You did something naughty, didn't you?"

Light looked back at him curious, but didn't respond. Kuzushi was pretty smart, so it would only be natural he would figure out that much. But he didn't know the whole story, and Light with thankful for that.

He started off on this journey knowing if he got it in trouble that Ryuzaki had a back-up plan.

The cap-cam, now destroyed, would be the first indication that something had gone wrong. No doubt the others of the task force were now preparing to jump into action, but it would take them more than an hour to get to the camper even by vehicle. It took him three hours on foot.

Luckily, Ryuzaki had a contingency plan. Or, so he was told.

They ventured to the river's edge, to a shallow area. The water was crystal clear, the bottom seen. Light turned around, his hands up in the air.

Years back, when he sat out late at night looking up at the stars with his friend Demmy, the serenity of the flowing waters brought him calm—but not now. He felt nervous and worried for his family. What did Kuzushi have planned?

Light asked, "Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

Ken cocked his head. "To reminisce, silly," he said with a playful smile. "Or, don't you remember where you are? You were a kid at the time, so maybe you were more 'in the moment' playing with your friend in the river, naked as a jailbird, while I hunkered down in a thicket of brush, snapping pictures of you, and your bare bum; so cute. I took your underwear that day, too, did you know that?"

"You perverted, son of a bitch! Yes, I know you took my underwear that day, I even snuck into your house, where I found the pictures, too. After you touched me, I was going to tell your parents, but they weren't home. That was before you threatened to harm Sayu if I told anyone. When I saw everything that you have taken, I just wanted to get out of there. Then, when your parents sent you away, and tried to medicate you for your problems, I thought that was the end of it. I never told my parents. I don't understand why you're so obsessed with me?"

"It may be a colloquial term, but call it love-at-first-sight," Ken said with an honest smile. "I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. I knew that I wanted you. I may have been young, and oversexed, but that was me—why fight fate? We got to know each other, but I wanted more, so that's why I managed to get my hands on a chemical pheromone, similar to ecstasy, and I told you it was candy. You were so trusting back then, all kids are so naïve. And I almost had you. You let me touch you in places I bet you have never been touched, and when you touched me, that was when you learned the truth. That I was more than just a pretty face."

"Why did you dress up as a girl? Was it some sort of fetish thing? Or, were you just screwed up in the head?"

"Call me whatever you want. I was simply who I was, and am. But I have to admit, women's underwear is a lot more comfortable than men's. And there are a lot more varieties. But, back to the moment. I notice that your left arm is not as high as your right, why is that? I noticed you were wearing an arm sling when you arrived, tell me about it."

"I was recently shot in the shoulder," Light explained. Kuzushi demanded to know who shot him. "Suffice it to say, getting upset is unnecessary. Kira killed him. He was a notorious criminal and the son of a child killer. When I was younger, before I met you in middle school, our paths crossed, and he came after me for revenge for helping the police put away his father for the murders he committed. His name was Jasper Yuta."

Ken nodded. "Yes, I remember hearing about that case. I also remember he had escaped the mental institution he was placed in. After that, there was a media blackout about what happened to him. Does this mean I know something the general public does not? Kira, the supernatural killer, who hunts down criminals, killing yet another criminal. Same old story, nothing knew. But, if he wasn't already dead, I would hunt Jasper Yuta down, and kill him myself for shooting you. No one harms my darling Light! I must praise Kira for killing Yuta."

"Kira might just come up to you," Light said. But he knew it was an empty threat. There is no way Kira would know about Ken Kuzushi, he hadn't committed any crime for which the media reported. "Put the gun down and turn yourself in, Ken. Whatever you want from me, unless you release my family, I won't give it to you."

"I haven't told you what I wanted yet," Ken said. "and that's the beauty of it. You know the old song: _Annn…tic-ipaaaa…tion…it's making you wait._" He laughed, singing the song lines. "But first, I need you to do something for me. I want you to re-enact that day I first saw you at the river. And I want to make sure you're not hiding anything on you. I won't go as invasive as a full body cavity search, but I want you to strip, right now, right in front of me, no if's and's or but's. Or I will press the remote detonator to your family's bomb vests. Let's see some skin, _now_!"

"Wait! I don't know what kind of fantasy you think this is, but this has gone far enough. Tell me what you want for the release of my family. If it's feasible, I will give it to you. Taking off my clothes will serve nothing. Believe me when I say, I don't have any more devices on me other than this GPS ankle bracelet."

"I did find that taser wand inside your pants, hidden, strapped to your inner right thigh. So, I'm merely taking precautions." He pointed the gun in the air and fired a warning shot. "Take everything off, Light, or I'll shoot you myself. And you won't like where I put the gun to fire the bullet."

_To be continued..._


	5. Exposed and Intimidated

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_  
_**"Exposed and Intimidated"**_

Light couldn't believe what he was asked to do, especially in the middle of the forest.

Ken Kuzushi held the gun, pointing it at him, and he had the remote detonator to Light's family's bomb vest's in the other hand. So, he had a little choice but to obey Ken's demands.

Ken Kuzushi was completely insane. Light was just glad that no one would see him take off his clothes here.

His left shoulder was beginning to ache, so he had to use his right hand to unbutton his shirt. But it was difficult with only one hand. He tried with his left hand, but his muscles from his hurt shoulder prevented him from squeezing his fingers properly to obtain a firm grasp on the buttons, and he flubbed the task.

Kuzushi seemed to get some perverse pleasure seeing him struggle, taking off his clothes. He had the look of a crazed lunatic and a sexual predator. Light worried what Kuzushi had in mind after Light removed his clothes.

Kuzushi looked annoyed. "Are you stalling, or are you truly hurt?"

"My shoulder is hurting," Light replied. "I brought medication, but I left it in my back pack. You took my stuff from me at the camper. I was shot in the left shoulder a short time ago, so my maneuverability is limited at the moment. My doctor says I need therapy to return it back to normal and it makes it difficult for me to button my clothes, and even buckle my belt. I usually have someone help me. I don't like others helping me, I prefer to do things on my own, and that's always been my way."

Then Light thought about it. Could he use his disabling condition to his advantage? Maybe he could persuade Kuzushi to get close enough, to help him undress—even though he found it sickening—and possibly disarm him. And yet, Ken still had the remote detonator to the bomb vest's, and it would be very easy for him to press it if things became troublesome.

"Why _not_ ask for help? My grandmother used to ask me for help with her clothes all the time, being crippled." Ken cocked his head. "I saw a lot of abhorrent things when I was a small kid, Light, things a child shouldn't see. Things so disturbing and haunting, that I'm scarred with the images. So, that's why I prefer to surround myself with beauty, like you. It's beautiful people like you that help me forget everything I saw in the past." He smirked. It was the kind of smile that was both innocent and frightening at the same time.  
Light wondered what sort of abhorrent things Kuzushi saw that influenced his disturbing behaviour now?

Ken came close, put the gun very close to Light's throat. "Would you like me to help you? All you have to do is say the magic word. No funny business, I'm honestly offering my help."

Light's felt abashed with the situation, but he had no choice. He looked at the gun. He gulped, mentally sighed. "Please unbutton my shirt, Ken," he said appeasingly. "And help me take off the rest of my clothes."

"That's better," Ken said, with a smile. "Kind words always get positive results." Kuzushi placed the remote detonator back in his pocket, but the gun was still a major threat.

Kuzushi held the gun on the left side of Light's throat, then he began to unbutton Light's shirt with is left hand, never averting his gaze away from Light's eyes.

Kuzushi's eyes were a strange, piercing, cobalt blue. There was something mesmerizing about them, almost hypnotic when Light looked into them. Light had never noticed them before, and would he, focused more on the craziness of the situation than what colour someone's eyes were. But when Ken look at him, it felt like he was looking directly into Light's soul. The old axiom: _The eyes are the window to the soul_, was never more true right now. And with the seductive manner Ken was undressing him, they seemed to sparkle. Ken was enjoying this.

After Light's shirt, Ken reached down to Light's pants and unbuckled his belt, then popped open the button of his pants. Then, he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down very slowly and sublimely. He had zipped it up before he was forced to walk to the river at Ken's gun-toting demand.

He wanted to pull away from Kuzushi, but there was some sort of force keeping him there, something he couldn't explain. And it wasn't fear in being shot.

Was it fear? He knew he wasn't strong like his father.

Kuzushi was a very unstable person, and Light didn't know what to expect with him. Only that the threat to his family was real. Would he be able to save his family, or would they, and he, die here? Kuzushi's unhealthy infatuation with him seemed to usurp all common sense. Normally, in these cases, and unlike on television dramas, the victims of these kidnappings didn't survive. If he didn't give Kuzushi what he wanted, would he be killed? That was a very strong possibility.

So, did that filter into his current fear? To remain still, unmoving, and to allow Kuzushi to do this to him? To save his family he was willing to do next to anything, but was he willing to sacrifice his very sanity?

But would death be better than what was yet to come? What did Kuzushi have in store? Did he plan to continue what he started in grade school? He had no interest in engaging in anything he thought Kuzushi wanted of him.

Ken suddenly took a couple of steps back, but kept the gun focused on Light.

"I think you can do the rest yourself," Ken said, almost giving him an ounce of respect. "I did the hard part, now it's your turn—even with your bum shoulder. Take your time. I want to enjoy this."

Light took off his shirt, and then removed his white undershirt. After that, he let his pants slip down to his ankles. He had his hiking boots on and the GPS tracker was around his left ankle, so getting his pants off would be a task. Kuzushi told him to remove his boots, then to take off his pants completely. Light did so, without time restraint to do so, leaving himself only in his black jockey underwear and the ankle bracelet.

"You've gotten bigger over the passage of time, Light," Ken said, winking, looking at Light's crotch. "Far better than I thought. A protein rich diet?" He laughed short. "The last time we were together, we were _much_ younger, and not fully developed. A lot can happen in five years, including a lot of healthy growth. You developed quite well."

Light frowned. "Please stop talking about me like that, it's making me feel uncomfortable," he said.

Ken Kuzushi approached him, put the gun in Light's face. Had he offended Kuzushi?

Ken reached down and put his left hand over the front of Light's jockey's, cupped him. He smiled, appearing impressed and pleased. He then reached inside. Light flinched, attempted to take a step back, but Kuzushi persisted, the gun giving Light incentive to remain still, despite the violation that was taking place.

It felt vile, but this was not the time to push back. He would have t a better opportunity. And obviously Kuzushi knew it, the gun used to force Light to submit.

_Deal with it_, Light told himself. _Pick your moment. It's just not right now. You'll get yours later, Kuzushi._ He never thought he would "think" like Kira, but at this moment, he certainly felt like it and wanted Kira to kill Ken Kuzushi right here. _I hope Kira gets you, Ken! If Kira is omnipotent, as some of the rumours claim, then I hope Kira is watching this, and he acts accordingly!_

"You're here at my behest, and of course, for your family's sake," Ken said. "I can feel you're getting restless down there. You like what I'm doing, admit it."

"Don't…" Light's body tensed up. "I'm not into guys."

Ken smirked. "They all say that, until it happens," he said seductively. "When a person is presented with a choice, they normally choose the shorter route, the easier one, and the more pleasurable one. I'm sad to say, you were not my first. But you were always my favourite person. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Light."

Light's face began to flush, he felt something stir, something he couldn't control. Beads of sweat began to stream down his temples from underneath his hairline as Ken Kuzushi continue to violate him. By Kuzushi's own admission, this was not the first time he had seduced another male. And he knew what he was doing.

Light didn't like it.

He began to feel ashamed of what he was feeling and the reaction it brought. He was reminded of that time when Kuzushi touched him after he was drugged. But had that drug brought to the surface something he had no idea was there? No, he pushed that thought aside. He had never even thought about it.

"Don't be so discriminatory, Light. Enjoy it. You need to accept people the way they are. If you want to be a police officer like your father, then you're going to have to be open to many things, to many lifestyles. There are more of us out there than you realize. You can't be closed minded. And perhaps, someday you might even come across a situation, where you will have to make a choice. Maybe to save a life? Maybe to save your own? And all you'll have to suffer is a little humiliation. It could be a new beginning of happiness. Love is one of the most pleasurable emotions anyone can experience. And people wonder why the male prostate gland is where it is. It is, because when you stimulate it, it produces the most extraordinary sensation a male could ever experience!"

Ken pressed his body closer and reached around, as if he going to touch Light's rear. And there would be nothing Light could do to stop him. But then Ken stopped, slapped Light's butt playfully, and backed off.

Ken chuckled.

Light stood there abashed. He then looked down and saw a shocking sight, he had got a little excited.

Ken said, "Delicious! I knew you'd like it."

Light found his heart racing, anxious.

"Humiliating, isn't it, Light? Just like you humiliated me back then, when you rejected me years ago. I know you, Light. You're the kind of person who hides things, and you don't like people knowing the real you. And if it ever suited your purposes, you'd probably do what was necessary to get what you wanted. Don't tell me otherwise."

Light grit his teeth. "Damn you, Kuzushi! There are laws against this! This is blatant sexual assault. I was wrong, I should have reported you back then when you first touched me!"

Ken snorted angrily. Light saw Ken's grip on the gun tighten. "I gave you leniency, Light. All you had to do was play with me a little bit and I probably would've let your family go. But now, with that nasty outburst, you've forfeited any mercy. I want you to strip completely now, including your underwear. Remove the GPS ankle bracelet, too. Once you're done, throw everything to the river. Do it, _now_!"

"You're insane, Ken!"

Ken looked at him with a piercing gaze. He fired another warning shot into the air.

Light froze momentarily, but then stripped completely—until he was bare. And as per instructions, he threw all his clothes into the river, including the GPS ankle bracelet. He wore it of his own free will and it was only attached with a velcro strap, easily removed. He watched his clothes float out of sight, the bracelet sink.

Apart from the bandage that he wore, wrapped around his right thigh because he had been shot there, too, Light was now completely naked. He placed his left hand over his nether-regions to hide his dignity.

Ken smiled. "Oh, how lovely," he said, licking his lips. "But I hoped you would've added a bit more muscle over the years. You're a lot leaner than I thought. If a bear attacked you right now, he'd probably regret you, wondering where all the meat was."

Light gave him a narrowed gaze. He knew he was thin. But his weight, just under a one-hundred and twenty pounds, was fine for his height, five feet, ten inches. Ken Kuzushi's height was, if he had to guess, five feet, eight inches. Ken's weight was undetermined due to him wearing that overcoat.

"No need to be shy, Light," Ken said, with an almost lecherous grin. "In fact, I'll join you. I've been dying to show you what I've been keeping under here—something I picked out just _for your eyes only_…"

Ken Kuzushi unbuttoned his long overcoat and revealed he was not only wearing knee high, black boots, buckled at the sides, but he was also wearing a pair of black, pair of black, tight, jock-strap, thong boxer shorts, and a black, see-through, fishnet muscle sports top, that clung to his upper body. It pressed against his pectoral muscles as if to accentuate them. His stomach muscles were exposed, showcasing a six-pack of well-developed abs. He had an over-all a well defined, gym body. He had one thing extra that seemed to juxtapose the bizarre ensemble: a small pouch attached to a belt that hung on his left side.

Taking off the overcoat didn't appear to hinder his ability to keep the gun at the ready, and with the flare of an exhibitionist, he opened his arms wide in dramatic fashion, and said, "So, Light, how do I look? Do I turn you on?"

Ken Kuzushi had the look of a sadistic opportunist and a devilish smile to match. Light looked him up and down, and felt more nervous now than he had been before. He was shocked by Ken's attire. Ken wore clothes someone would wear at a gay pride parade.

"You look like a sick pervert!" Light said staunchly. "I don't agree with his methods, but there are some people Kira _should_ target. Jasper Yuta was one, and you are another."

Ken frowned, disappointed, even affronted. His mouth broached into a sneer, teeth showing. He fired another shot of the gun—this time, just to the left of Light's head.

Light froze. The moment his father faked a kill-shot in the car when he and Misa had just been released from L's imprisonment suddenly came back to him. His father wanted to prove to Ryuzaki that Light wasn't Kira, playing to the ploy than he was driving them to their executions. If Kira was to save himself, he would have to kill to do so. Instead, his father drove them to a deserted area and threatened to kill Light and then himself, because he wouldn't be able to stand that his son was a mass murderer. He used a blank bullet, but fired it as if it were real.

Luckily, his father's faith panned out.

_I'm not Kira_, Light knew.

Light knew he had pissed Kuzushi off. The good thing was, Ken no longer held the remote detonator to the bomb vest's to his mother and sister. It was still in the pocket of his overcoat, now on the ground. But the gun was a problem. He tried to withhold a bit of trembling. He was starting to go into a bit of shock and even panic from the worry of what may happen if things went horribly wrong.

"I'm…" he started, started to apologize to save his own life.

"That wasn't very nice, Light," Ken interrupted bitterly. "Especially when I have a surprise for you. And together, like my note said to you, we can celebrate your birthday."

Ken cocked his head, and suddenly smiled, as if his emotions were a light switch. Switching emotions or mental states quickly was a sign of bi-polar disorder which was also associated with psychopathic behaviour. Wanting to be a police officer, Light needed to have a rudimentary understanding of the human condition, to switch his own mental state on and off, so could deal with the many different emotional types of criminals when he joined the police force.

And Ken Kuzushi was easily identified as exhibiting psychopathic behaviour with obsessive compulsive disorder.

"You're already in your 'birthday suit'," Ken continued, "so we're half way there. I know your birthday was in February, and I'm sorry I missed it. But, here, let me give you a gift." He reached into the small pouch on his left side, and pulled out what looked like a small egg and a mini-push button remote. "Happy Birthday, Light! I got you something very special. And the great thing about it, you can use it over and over to your hearts delight."

Light's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's so much fun! I'm wearing one now. They're so stimulating! And they really hit the sweet spot."

When it finally kicked in, Light realized it was an adult sex toy, a vibrating egg, to be precise. He was embarrassed to know that, but he had overheard some of the girls speaking in quiet tones about it once in class, as he was reviewing some notes before a test. They weren't anything knew, but they were considered a cheap alternative, or so he heard, when the real thing was unavailable. There were quite a few of his class mates sexually active back them. And he knew where the vibrating egg went in men, in contrast to a female.

"You're nuts! I'm not forcing that _anywhere_ inside me just to satisfy some twisted fantasy _you_ have about _us_!"

Light removed his hand from his nether-regions, spreading both his arms wide. "Fine! You want to see me in the buff? Then take a good look, Ken Kuzushi! Because this is all you're going to get! You're one sick, person! Dragging me out all the way here, having me strip for your twisted pleasure, just to celebrate my birthday post-hence is madness! Tell me what you really want! Let my family go first, then we can settle old debts."

"That's the spirit, Light," Ken said with a broad smile, as if any name-called was ignored, looking at Light completely exposed. "I knew with the right incentive, you'd come around. And trust me, old debts will be settled. Things always come full circle, whether you'd like it or not. And I won't be denied my hearts desire."

_To be continued..._


	6. Marry Me, Or Your Family Dies!

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_  
_**"Marry Me, Or Your Family Dies!"**_

The moment the GPS ankle bracelet signal stopped transmitting Light's location, Soichiro Yagami began to panic.

The signal had been transmitting on a computer tablet via a special satellite, designated purely for the Kira Task Force to conduct their surveillance work and related purposes. It just winked out.

The reason was unclear. But, judging from the destruction of the cap-cam seen live—when Ken Kuzushi flung it into the air and shot it, destroying it—Kuzushi meant business. And the only reason the GPS bracelet would stop working was either it was destroyed or it was subjected to severe temperate conditions like cold.

L had greatly underestimated Kuzushi, like he had underestimated Kira, when he first began the Kira Investigation. But he had progressed from being surprised and learned from his mistakes.

Soichiro Yagami said, "Ryuzaki, we have to go after my son! We know his last known location."

L mused, crouching in the backseat of Mogi's SUV. "It will take us at least an hour to get there by vehicle," he said. "I don't think we have the time for that. Luckily, I came prepared. While I think about" —he looked around the interior of the vehicle— "a larger surveillance vehicle would help us immensely in times like this. I'll have to put something together, maybe an RV of some sort, filled with surveillance equipment. I'll have Watari work on it."

Watari had remained back at the Kira Task Force Headquarters, conducting surveillance from there, and worked on the Kira Case, compiling media reports about Kira killings, while the rest of the task force were here.

"That's fine, L, just," Matsuda chimed in, "what do we do now? With Light's situation? We can't just sit here."

"On the contrary, Matsuda, that's exactly what we're going to do—to an extent. So please, you, and Mr. Yagami, need to calm down. I've prepared for an eventuality like this, like a Chess Grandmaster thinks several steps ahead. I don't have much background on Ken Kuzushi, but I do have experience dealing with people like this, and I know how to handle them. So, I took precautions here. Light knows this, but, for his safety, I kept the particulars secret."

L turned and looked at Mogi, who had been very quiet sitting next to him since they arrived. Mogi drove the SUV to the spot where they stopped, but then went into the back seat to conduct a private task for L, as the rest of the task force kept track of Light on the computer tablet. Mogi had been busy reading a tactical manual.

"Mogi, is all in readiness?" L asked him.

Mogi nodded. He was not a talkative man, but he was very good at completing tasks with proficiency. Mogi stepped out of the SUV and went to the back storage area. Before they had departed, he had carried with him a large black suitcase. He now brought that out, and placed it on the ground next to the SUV. Everyone got out of vehicle, as Mogi unzipped the suitcase. And inside, was a sizeable, militaristic, surveillance device.

Mogi took it out of the suitcase very carefully and placed it on the ground. With it, came gloves, a pair of goggles and a headset. Mogi put both the goggles and headset on, then slipped on the gloves that contained finger switches. Everything was wireless. The surveillance device, which was a flying drone, was half the size of Mogi, and weighed nearly one-hundred pounds. But Mogi had lifted it with ease, being the quiet, gentle, giant type.

Matsuda asked what it was, and L explained that it was a prototype for a militaristic drone design that was never used. It would have been for surveillance over war zones. He borrowed it for their purposes calling in a favour. It was only to be used as a last result, because it was so expensive. It was worth twenty-million dollars.

"Twenty millions dollars? Are you crazy, Ryuzaki!" Soichiro Yagami said. "Do you have property insurance if something happens to it?"

"I have it covered," L said. "Remember when everyone began to work on the task force, and in the event you ever lost your jobs, a trust fund was set up in each of your names? Watari was supposed to keep quiet. I was testing everyone if you were truly serious about working with me. Unfortunately, Mr. Aizawa left, out of pride or anger, I don't know. But he made his decision. He does have an open invite to come back whenever he wishes. You're all valuable to the investigation. But, you don't have to worry—money isn't a problem. The best scenario is for nothing to happen to it. Twenty-million dollars is a lot of money. And I hope things go that route. But in any case, I do have a large liability insurance." He looked to Mogi. "Are you ready, Mogi?"

Mogi nodded, and worked the controls. The gloves were the directional controls, where his hands went, the drone would go. The goggles were his eyes and the headset were his ears. With one flick of a finger, four propellers buzzed to life, they were surrounded by circular shields to protect them from air debris.

The drone began to hover above the ground and then moved skyward, straight up.

Everyone but L watched the drone sore into the sky. L had the computer tablet and tapped on an installed App, bringing up the camera that was installed in the belly of the drone. He could now see everything it saw and could swivel the camera on a whim. Mogi could see directly what the drone was seeing, the rest of them had to look on the computer tablet.

The drone hovered above the treetops, then L swivelled the camera using the directional controls on the tablet, informing Mogi that he was going to do so first, so not to confuse him. Mogi opened is hands and allowed L to take control, but made sure the drone was kept airborne on his end.

"This is extraordinary," Soichiro Yagami said, looking at the tablet and what was being displayed: a clear picture of the forest in all its majestic value. "My family has a cabin not far from here. It's a private cabin, secluded. It was willed to me by a dear friend from my academy days, he had no family. He died from heart disease. But this is where I used to take Light and his friend Demetre for survival training years back."

"Admirable, Mr. Yagami," L said. "You're a good father. I think everyone should spend a little less time with technology and more time getting back to their ancestry roots. Did you teach them how to hunt and fish?"

Soichiro nodded. "Among other things," he said. "It would have been just me and Light, but the boys as close, and Light pleaded me for Demetre to come along. Light and Demetre have been friends since they were very young. Demetre is American born, but he his mother is Japanese. His grandparents are Russian, therefore reason for his name. The family moved to Japan for his father's job, he works for a law firm. When I brought them here, they loved every minute of it. We jokingly called it a 'Man's Vacation', because it was just us 'men'. They are some of my best memories I can recall with my son." (Ref: to my _Death Note Novel: "The Draycott Factor"_)

Just then, Soichiro dropped out of his reverie, returning to the present. He focused on the task at hand. He apologized for rambling on. L watched the drone hover over the treetops, as it headed towards the river. He has been listening to Soichiro Yagami talk and enjoyed the story, but now was not the time to reminisce over old times.

The moment the river was spotted and a clearing was seen, they saw their targets. It had not taken the drone very long to find Light's last location according to the GPS signal. And a lot less time than it would by car or foot.

But something was very strange.

When the task force looked at the computer tablet, they were in awe.

They saw Ken Kuzushi with Light near the river's edge. Yet how they looked, what they wore, or lack thereof, was a surprise. Light was completely naked, and Ken Kuzushi was wearing some sort of bizarre, adult, erotic attire.

"What the hell is going on?" Soichiro Yagami voiced.

"We'll have to ask Light about it later," L said curiously. "But I'm sure, it'll be very interesting."

Yet, one thing they saw, concerned them all, when the drone camera focused in. Ken Kuzushi held a gun, and he was pointing it directly at Light. It became clear then, that Light Yagami was at the mercy of a raging lunatic.

x x x

Ken Kuzushi pointed the gun at Light.

He returned the vibrating egg and its remote back into the small pouch on his belt, the gift rejected.

He explained the remote operated the primary egg that he was currently using—that it was a duel-set that could be used collectively or separately with the press of a button on—and this second egg. Neither one was currently switched on. Oddly enough, he didn't seem taken back by Light's rejection of it. As if he knew that it would be.

Then Ken pulled something else out of his pouch, a small ring.

Ken Kuzushi looked at the ring and smiled, then he looked back at Light, knelt on one knee, and presented the ring to Light in a traditional, marriage proposed knell. Light gasped shocked.

"With all due honesty, even though I found some of the things I did to help my grandmother disgusting and gross, I loved her, and a lot more than I ever did my own parents. They tried to change me, my grandmother accepted me. And I made my grandmother a promise, that I would get married one day. She knew I was special, but I wasn't sure how I would going to fulfill my promise to her knowing what I knew about myself. A traditional marriage wouldn't be possible, nor would the atypical suitor. But then I met you, and I knew _you_ were the one. So, I pursued you. Dressed like a girl to get close to you, so you would take notice. And you did, and we became friends—then more. I truly do _like_ you, Light. I _love_ you, in fact. I can't deny who I am, and I wont—so…"

Ken's eyes were passionate as he gazed upward, even sparkled. Light looked down at them, with wide-eyed bewilderment. He was beyond speechless. He never thought, ever, that he would get a marriage proposal from a guy.

Ken Kuzushi was baring his soul to him. And Light knew another rejection would probably make Ken snap.

"Light Yagami, will you marry me?" Ken finally asked.

Ken said it in such a way, and asked him with so much passion, that his eyes began to glitter in the sunlight. Like two pools of sparkling water, his cobalt eyes awash with sincere expression. He wasn't faking, he this was real.

Light, literally, didn't know what to say. He ran scenarios in his mind, consequences of his two choices: _No_ or _Yes_.

_If_ he rejected Kuzushi, would Ken shoot him and then kill his family?

_If_ he agreed to the proposal, would it buy him some time to think of a plan to save his mother and sister?

He once said to L that he would never manipulate a person's feelings to serve a personal agenda, but this was different. This was a matter of life and death.

Ken smirked, almost sinisterly. "Be careful of your answer, Light," he said devilishly. "Your future, even fate of your family, may just depend on it. I'm looking for only _one_ answer from you."

Light knew it. Kuzushi wasn't giving him a choice.

"Are you saying, if I don't accept your proposal of marriage, you'll hurt, or kill, my family? Even kill me?"

Kuzushi continued to kneel, the ring raised. He held the gun on Light in the other hand. "I'm proposing because I love you, Light Yagami," Ken said. "However, as other factors _are_ at play, I would say, yes. Marry me, or you family dies! You have been the only person I have ever wanted, ever truly loved."

Light looked at the ring, it was gold, and expensive. To save his family, he would have to play along for the time being. He believed in the traditional value of marriage and he knew he would have to lie to save everyone.

He put out his hand, and Ken's eyes widened with glee.

Ken reached out and began to put the ring on the third finger of Light's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said. "Forever, and forever—til death do us part."

"I, ah…" Light began.

Suddenly, Light heard something, like buzzing, and looked up. He wasn't sure what it was, at first, it was a large black object in the sky above them. But he knew what it did looked like, and he had seen several models online in news articles about them. It was a flying drone. And not just any child's toy, it looked military-based.

He hadn't known L's contingency plan when he left the SUV to come here to met Ken Kuzushi, and maybe he was kept in the dark for his own safety, but he bet this drone was the back-up L hinted at. L must have tracked the GPS coordinates to the river, before the ankle bracelet shorted out from its cold temperatures.

Ken Kuzushi looked up, then stood up, and growled angrily under his breath, taking the ring back. He took a couple of steps from Light, splitting his focus between him and the drone. The gun was still on him. "Well, someone is full of surprises," Ken said disappointed. "Seems like I underestimated the lengths your friends will go to help you. You and the Kira Task Force must be very close. But I won't let anyone spoil this special moment!"

Kuzushi shot at the flying drone and one or more of the bullets hit one of the propellers, sending it into a tailspin, away from them, and somewhere off behind the tree line. It disappeared from sight.

But Light had had enough, and charged Kuzushi, risking it all. He barrelled into Kuzushi's midsection and they fell to the ground, and rolled. The ring and the gun went flying.

"The ring!" Ken said.

It went flying, then bounced, and finally settled in a thicket of grass near-by.

Light punched Ken in the face, bringing the focus back to him.

But it didn't seem to faze Ken as he looked back. Ken smiled, as if the punch almost brought him joy, pleasure, like a masochistic person, who got a euphoric sensation, feeling pleasure from pain.

Judging by his attire, Ken Kuzushi probably did.

They rolled, each getting the better of the other for a time, until Kuzushi finally won out, and pinned Light down on the ground. Ken smiled, perversely, as he spread his pelvis over Light's naked mid-section.

"That was fun." Ken chuckled. "Oh, how I've dreamt of getting you in this very position, Light—amongst others," he said. "You can't imagine how many times I've thought of you like this. You're always in my dreams and in my fantasies, and you beg me for more each time, never satisfied. If you could only see my thoughts about us, my life is an x-rated movie about you—you'd blush. I'm crazy about you."

Ken reached down and fondled Light. Light struggled, trying to fight him off.

"Get off me!" Light protested.

Kuzushi then pressed down and kissed Light on the lips, sticking his tongue down his throat, saliva exchanged. Light audibly protested with grunts. Then he found the strength to push Ken off him and rolled away.

Light wiped his mouth, and spit, disgusted. The sheer violation was enough for him sick. He had had already suffered enough humiliation, and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He quickly got to his feet, stepping away.

"You're fucking insane!"

Light then bolted into the forest, naked. He had to get away as quickly as possible. If he had any chance of saving his family, he had to flee Ken first. He wouldn't be able to save his mother and sister if he was dead, or worse.

"Hey! We're _not_ finished! We haven't recited our vows yet! Get back _here_!"

And Ken Kuzushi followed in pursuit.

_To be continued..._


	7. Future's Past

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_  
_**"Future's Past"**_

Light ran through the woods as fast as he could. When he first started out on his journey, the temperature was mild. But he was also fully dressed. Now he felt chilled, being naked, and his left shoulder began to ache horribly. But the chill was not just from the cold, he trembled from the shock of this whole affair.

He's suddenly tripped, his right foot catching an uprooted tree branch, and toppled over. He instinctively threw his arms out in front of him two cushion his fall. But that was the wrong things to do, especially with his left shoulder. He cried out, when he had to use his left arm. The pain was excruciating, as recently repaired muscle tissue pulled to the point of ripping tendons. He no longer had stitches, but the wound could still open up.

He rolled over onto his back and felt his left shoulder, cringing from the pain. He had no inkling that things would turn out in such a horrible way for him and his eyes began to tear up. He felt like crying. It was so undignified. And now in running away, he may have just cost his mother and sister their lives.

_Get up!_ He suddenly heard a voice inside his head. _It's not your die to yet._

But he didn't think it was his, it felt foreign. Or maybe it was his voice, but another part of his brain was telling him not to give up. In times of stress, sometimes, the brain split into two branches of thought. And the Flight or Fight Syndrome emerged. He had already fled, maybe it was time to fight back?

He clenched his teeth, his shoulder ached immensely. But then he told himself the voice in his head was right. There had to be a way out of this situation. He just had to calm down and think about it, yet quickly. Either Kuzushi was coming after him, or he went back to the camper. Light figured on the latter. So, he needed a plan.

As he lay flat on his back, he looked up at the treetops. The sun was still out, but the surrounding area was cast in shadows and darkness. And he was lost. He had run in a random direction to get away from Kuzushi. He didn't know which way he had come from or which way was the right way back. He had just wanted to get away.

He was naked, and he had no weapons, but he had still his wits. Plus, the nature survival skills his father had taught him years ago. But he doubt he would be here long enough to use those lessons.

_They are best suited when a crazed lunatic isn't after you,_ Light thought.

The best thing to do was to make his way back to the river and follow its banks back to some sort of civilization, keeping ahead of Kuzushi. Eventually someone will come along and he would be rescued, or the task force would send out a search party.

There was always someone fishing or a tourist group in the area, even in less hospitable times and colder weather.

Perhaps he could make a camp fire and send out plumes of smoke to attract attention? But not stay in the immediate area, double back. That could work, and Kuzushi would follow the smoke. But he would have to gather the materials and then he would need to spark the fire, and he probably didn't have the time, Kuzushi being close behind him.

He was cold, exposed, and he felt utterly violated. And he felt alone. He had a moment of panic, and he wasn't sure what his next move was, if he had one. Ken was most likely in pursuit, so we had to continue on.

He had to _get up_!

"No, I'm not alone," he told himself, a burst of confidence generated. "The circumstances are different, but my father taught me how to survive if I was ever lost in the forest. Now is a good time to put some of that survival training to good use. I need to think as if I'm being chased by a bear—Kuzushi is the bear."

"_But you have no need for that, Master,_" came a strange, disembodied voice. "_Nor are you alone._"

Light jumped to his feet. He pivoted in every direction, looking for where the voice had come from. He thought Ken had found him, and because of his infatuation, and his abnormal attire, he was acting out some sort of sick fantasy, and called him _Master_. He had wasted too much time thinking about what he needed to do instead of just doing it.

But, just then, he was grabbed on his right shoulder, with what felt like a cold hand.

Light jumped around, and let out a silent grasp, his voice leaving him, as he stared into the face of a pale-skin, tall, young man, with blonde hair, dressed in some sort of Butler/manservant attire.

The man put a finger over his mouth as if to hush Light, then ushered him to a safe location, behind a thicket of heavy trunked trees, hidden from sight.

At his side, the man then said, "Shh, Master, or Ken Kuzushi will find you," the man said quietly. "I assure you, I mean you no harm. You can see and hear me because I allow it, even without touching the…" The man stopped himself, as if to prevent revealing something privileged. "No, you have lost your memories of it, and at this point in time, you should have no knowledge of it. So, I will say no more until the proper time comes to reveal it."

"It?" Light repeated. "What are you referring to?"

The man sighed understandingly. "Trying to speak to you in circumvolitions and innuendo will be difficult, therefore it may be best just to allow you to merely regain your memories of it," he said. "It will be much easier."

"Pardon?"

He suddenly took Light's right hand, basically grabbing his arm, and then inserted a small scrap of paper into it, and made Light clutch it tightly. He pressed Light's hand to his chest, holding it there…

Until it happened.

Light's eyes bulged wide and his mouth opened to release a scream. But the mysterious man suddenly slapped to hand over Light's mouth to quiet any noise, pushing him back, and forcing him against the trunk of a tree, as if to immobilize him, similar to when a person was having a seizure, so not to bite their tongue—as the memories of the Death Note came flooding back.

To Light, it was like a shot to the skull.

Light shut his eyes, the sting of opening them wide had hurt. When he opened them again, he looked at the mysterious man in the butler/manservant attire with this hand pressed firmly on his mouth. The memories of the Death Note we're back, but he did not know who this man was, and he remained still. But now, again, with knowledge of the Death Note, he had a new perspective of his current situation, and of how to combat Ken Kuzushi.

The man dropped his hand and Light involuntary licked his dry lips. The man's hand had been ice cold and his mouth and lips felt the shiver of death from him. He knew instantly _what_ this man or creature was, just not _who_.

He looked at his hand and saw the scrap of paper, a piece of a Death Note. But he knew it was not his, because his notebook was buried underneath a tree in another wooded area near his home. He did that to hide it from L before he turned himself in, pretending to suffer from a split personality when it came to _being_ or _acting like_ Kira.

"Forgive the forwardness, Master," the man said. Then he bowed respectfully. He reached behind his back and brought out a small shoulder bag, handing it over.

Light took it and opened it.

Inside was a dark brown tracksuit with white stripes down the legs and arms with a pair of white runners with socks. There was also a pair of underwear that he took exception to, they were white boxers with a happy face on the front. A large yellow emoji over the crotch area. He frowned when he looked the shorts over.

The man smirked. "A little humour from the person who asked me to pass them on to you," he said. "He says to smile, as things always have a way of morphing into the positive. His words, not mine."

Light judged the size of the clothes and then put them on, keeping a tight hold of the scrap of the Death Note. If he let go, he knew he would lose his memories. They were a perfect fit, including the inappropriate underwear that held snug to his crotch. He was once again glad to be dressed, dignified, to a certain extent.

"Excellent, thank you," Light said. "Now, _who_ are you? I already know what you are, Shinigami."

The man smiled. "Of course, Master. Where I come from I serve you and others. I was asked to assist you here, because it is critical time. You must not die, you still have important work to do. My name is Prevost, but you may call me Vost, for short, if you prefer. I'm a Shinigami, who has taken human form. We have that ability, but we don't often undertake it—the need not there. This may sound strange, even fantasy, but I come from the future, with a message from a shared acquaintance. But from your standpoint, someone you have not yet meet. That said, I will not speak his name, for doing so may alter important events. However, he offers greetings and good tidings, and a gift for later." He reached into is vested pocket and pulled out a small USB stick. "This includes instructions for you to read when the time is right. These are not them, but this USB stick does provide directions for you to acquire important information later on—information for your future. It is encrypted, for your eyes only."

Prevost reached into his other vest-pocket and brought out a small PDA (personal data assistant) and gave it to Light. Light plugged the USB stick in to the bottom of the PDA, and a bio-metric reader asked for his right index finger and thumb print to access the PDA, similar to needing a password.

He followed its instructions and the PDA verified his identity, opening up a file.

There was an http proxy domain to a site on the Dark Web. Often with the Dark Web, a computer website cannot be accessed unless you have a direct link to it, there was no public domain for safety reasons. The Dark Web was where people wanted to hide things from public eyes.

He looked at Vost oddly, inquisitively. There was no link, it wasn't even highlighted. It was only a http domain site in black. Light instantly memorized the link. For certain things, he had an eidetic memory.

"What is this link for?" Light asked.

"Do you have any knowledge of stocks, or bonds, or index portfolios regarding strategies on the stock market?" Light said he didn't. "Then if I may be so bold, you need to learn everything you can, before you access this link. Don't go to this website unless you are fully prepared, because it can only be accessed once. If you try to access it again after leaving it, without fully understanding the information, you will be denied re-entry, and a detection protocol will be initiated to erase it. All I can say is that a friend helped build this for you, for only you to access."

There was also a read me text file on the PDA desktop. He read it. It gave him further instructions.

"So, I should access this link from a protected computer in a lock box in Geneva, Switzerland? Not from a personal computer? And this fifteen digital passcode is to get into the lockbox to get the computer?"

"Correct," Prevost stated. "It is valuable information from the future. If anyone else got their hands on it, it would create havoc. Our mutual friend knows you are responsible enough to keep a secret. The Death Note implied. Please etch it to memory, I will need to take this PDA back and destroy it. Cognitive memory is an interesting thing. Even if you think you have forgotten something, memories erased, much like your memories of the Death Note, the human brain still stores everything biochemically for later retrieval, if able. Similar to 'muscle memory'. You muscles will remember something even if you brain does not, if you were, say a gymnastic. Unless your brain is physically damaged, and cannot recall the information. Ideally, it's retrievable with proper training. I'm aware of your current situation, and unfortunately you will have to lose your memories the Death Note again, and this is why I need you to etch this information deep into the recesses of your mind, so you can retrieve the information later."

"You have me curious, what is this valuable information that is so important that I will need to go through all this cloak and dagger?"  
"When you open the lock box, there will also be a letter inside which will explain everything. I'm just a messenger. However, I was sent to this point in time to deliver this information to you. The letter inside was written by _you_ from the future to be placed in the lockbox in Geneva, Switzerland, because you thought it was the most secure location."

"Are you referring to some sort of time paradox? That's something only found in science-fiction dramas."

"It is real, Master Kira," Prevost said seriously, "and I will eventually become your Shinigami, your god of death. Judge, jury, and executioner, with the Death Note."

"What will happen to Ryuk? I set up a plan with two Shinigami, Ryuk and Rem, before I turned myself into L, in the hope that I will convince him that I'm not Kira, to get him off my back. Do I need to rethink my plan?"

Prevost shook his head. "You _will_ get your Death Note back eventually, but it will take time," he said.

Light sighed. "Knowing that I will have to return back to that mundane existence, vexes me. But when I do, finally, get the Death Note back, will I remember all this? Will I remember you?"

"Yes," Vost said. "And, in the distant future, we will form a vital contract. There is no rule that a human cannot be owner to a multitude of Death Notes. The one-to-one ratio is just implied."

"Does this mean I'll beat L?" Prevost opened his mouth, but before he could, Light waved him off. "Don't tell me. What is the purpose in playing the game when you know the outcome? But if you are here, that pretty much gives me my answer. It'll deter from my fun, but how I win will be exciting! When I lose my memories, I know I'll want if find Kira. I'm the son of a detective, after all, and I'll want to clear my name. The person who will take over as Kira, temporarily, if Rem can find the right person, may or may not have similar aspirations of my own; he or she may be completely different, like Misa. Nevertheless, I won't lose this fight."

"May I suggest a tiny hint to quicken your hunt for this new Kira as a trusted member of the Kira Task Force? When you lose your memories again, and you are searching for Kira, follow the money."

"Follow the money?" Light blinked confused. "That's awfully cryptic," he said.

Prevost smirked. "Well, sir. If I told you everything, it would spoil the fun."

"True."

"Also, remember one other thing: _Tsukuyomi_."

"Moon God?"

Prevost nodded. "It's the password to access the computer in the lockbox," he said.

"_Founnnd youuu!_" suddenly came a cheerily voice from the distance.

Ken Kuzushi emerged from a thicket of trees holding his gun readily, and Light snapped his attention to him.

Light frowned. Ken's attire was abhorrent and perverse and the very thought of Ken's tongue in his mouth made him feel ill. The guy was sick, twisted, and should be killed.

"Kill him for me, Vost," Light said from the corner of his mouth. "Show me your loyalty."

Vost made a clicking with his teeth. ""Tsk, tsk, Master," Vost said. "You'll have to deal with him on your own. He can't see or hear me, only you can. I won't interfere in this twisted affair. But I'll stay and watch the show. How you defeat Ken Kuzushi, will be your decision."

Light grumbled under his breath. "Typical Shinigami," he muttered. "I'm superior to Ken Kuzushi. I'm on a whole different level. _I am Kira!_ And I will not be defeated by the likes of him."

"It will be an interesting match to witness, Master," Vost voiced. "I can't wait."

_To be continued_...

* * *

(*Author's note: "Tsukuyami; and Prevost"; ref: to my Death Note novel: _Death Is Not Forever_)


	8. A More Perverse Twist

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_  
_**"A More Perverse Twist"**_

When Ken Kuzushi got to Light, gun in hand, he looked bewildered. He gave Light a good look over, up and down. Vost was standing sight unseen and just a few feet behind Light, but Ken couldn't see the Shinigami.

Light gave a glance to the gun Kuzushi held, although with the look on the maniacs face, he had a weakened grip on it. And Light had a good idea why. He put his hands on his clothed hips in pride bravado. Dealing with L, and now with knowledge of the Death Note back, he had a renewed sense of confidence.

"Where did you get that tracksuit?" Ken demanded. "You ran off completely naked, and I know there's nothing nearby for you to put on. Your backpack is still at the camper at least ten minutes from here."

"I'm a fast sprinter," Light said with a smirk, lying. "I grabbed my gear from my backpack, then doubled back. I just finished putting everything on when you arrived."

Some people said, habitual lying was a sign of sociopathic behaviour, but Light would disagree especially when it came to serving a legitimate purpose like survival against a crazed lunatic.

Ken looked at him strangely, narrowed eyes, and then did a rapid 360 degree turn. Obviously the lie didn't fly. He pointed his gun at different points of the forest as he went. Then focused his attention back to Light.

"I don't believe you. Is there someone else out there?" Ken raised his voice. "Show yourself or I'll shoot him!"

Vost chuckled, but only Light could hear him. Light gave a thin smile. He knew the Shinigami would remain neutral and Vost appeared to be enjoying Ken Kuzushi's apprehensive behaviour. And so was Light.

But if Ken knew that there was a god of death staring at him right now, he would probably piss his pants. Regardless, Light knew the Shinigami would not help him. But just knowing the Shinigami was standing next to him gave Light strength. There was nothing in the Shinigami Rule Book, as far as he knew, that prevented a Shinigami from physically helping their handler, so, he knew, if Vost's future prediction came to pass, the Shinigami may need to get involved, and physically prevent Light from dying, if it came to the dire. Light knew this and it gave him confidence to do anything that was necessary. There was no way Vost would allow him to die.

In his hand, Light held a piece of a Death Note. And if he chose to, he could use anything to write down Ken Kuzushi's name. He could prick his finger and use his own blood. It wasn't against the rules. But he preferred not to. He wanted to enjoy digging deep into Ken's psyche and then crush him from within.

Light took a step forward, engaging Ken's full attention again.

He had a plan. And now it was his time to take control of the situation. It was time to give Ken exactly what he wanted, to throw him off his game. He knew how to manipulate people and to get what he wanted.

"Ken, I've had a change of heart," Light said. "I've thought about what you said, about your kind words, and your proposal. Why fight it any longer? You stir something in me that I've never felt before. And you were very honest in expressing your feelings to me. That is such rarity in this world, I was touched."

Ken looked dumbfounded, and he kept the gun at the ready.

Light approached with his arms out openly. He didn't want to make any sudden movements. He knew that Ken was a bit trigger-happy, Ken had already fired the gun twice in warning. He didn't want to cause Ken to panic to shoot him unnecessary. He had to use police tactics to defuse the situation and he had plenty of know-how to fall back on. Over the years, he watched his father, and learned from him. Now it was time to put that learning into practise.

He knew he had to play to Ken's sense of self, and beat him. He had to lure Ken into a false sense of security, and then overpower him. He needed to draw Ken in and gain his trust.

And there was only one way to do it.

Ken took two steps back, eyed Light strangely.

Light was completely open, and if Ken wanted to shoot him, he knew he wouldn't be able to move away fast enough—would Vost save him?

But openness was the image he wanted to project.

He knew he was alone in this fight and he had to play to his strengths. And he knew he would have to make a sacrifice or two to get the upper hand. The gun was the immediate threat, but the hidden factor was Ken's mental instability. Light knew he had to grab hold of that instability and then twist it to his favour.  
And if that meant doing something he detested, even perverse, to get what he wanted—then he would.

"Where's the ring? Put it on my finger." Light gestured out with his left hand. "You asked me a question, and now let me provide you with an answer. One that you expressed hope for."

"You seem different somehow, Light. Almost like a different person. You ran away from me. Now you accept me? I'm not buying this sudden persona change," Ken said skeptically. "You can't fool me."

Light faked a soft smile. "I was frightened, Ken. You sprung it on me so quickly, and you demanded an answer right away. I needed time to think. I wanted to give you a true answer after I weighed all my options, save rescuing my family. I knew you would see right through me if I wasn't honest. And you've opened my eyes. I want to cast off this mask and this skin of lies. Let _me_ prove my sincerity by offering _you_ a gift."

Light took a step forward, but Ken took another step back, confused.

This was exactly what Light wanted. By turning the tables and throwing Ken off guard, the narcissist that was Ken Kuzushi wavered to the point of confusion and fear.

That was a nature of a psychopath. Down to the core, a psychopath was nothing but a bully, and if a bully was confronted, they then become disorientated, confused, and a victim. Yet Light knew he also had to tread cautiously, because Ken was also psychotic. He had to make this absolutely real to draw Ken into his web of deceit.

He had to take it one step further and to be get more aggressive, Ken was being too cautious. He had to show that he was completely serious and this was not just some ploy. That acceptance of Ken's proposal was genuine, while not.

But if he could deceive Naomi Misora, Raye Penber's fiancee, drawing her in with his lies, convincing her into giving over her personal information, then writing her name in the Death Note, then he knew he could do it here. It would take a little more gusto and pushing here, but he knew a sacrifice on his part would be necessary.

"Please Ken, let me show you what I couldn't before," Light said.

With an open left palm, he brought it to Ken's cheek, and in a more lustful and seductive matter Ken had performed on him, he held Ken's head in place, and then kissed him on the lips, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Light felt like he wanted to vomit, but he pressed on, rolling his tongue around in Ken's mouth.

Ken didn't resist. And in that moment, he obviously subjected Ken to an involuntary weakness by the distraction, because Ken lowered his gun.

But Light didn't go for it. Instead, he pressed on with his seduction. With his other hand, he reached around Ken, and brought him closer, their bodies pressed together, while Light kept a firm grip on the scrap of the Death Note.

Light continued to kiss him, sliding his lips around to seal his intent with a more realistic impression, but of deception.

With Ken completely distracted, his mind obviously fogged with passion—he appeared to utterly submit to the situation—Light switched the scrap of the Death Note to his left hand, then used his right to reach into the small pouch attached to Ken's belt, and took out the vibrating egg remote. He pocketed it, then stepped back.

Spittle bridged between their mouths.

He thoroughly convinced Ken of his lie, and brought him to a level of submission with his fake passion. He was proud of himself, but he felt physically ill. Despite Ken kissing him earlier, this was the first kiss he initiated on a member of his own sex. But it was a necessary sacrifice.

"You're very good at that, sir," Vost said with a chuckle. "You must drive _all_ your admirers wild."

_Shut up, Shinigami._

But it worked, and he got Ken to lower his guard. His initial plan was to go lull Ken into a false sense of security and then go for the gun, but then he changed his mind at the last moment.

Ken needed to be taught a lesson and just shooting him would not be justice enough. There was an old Bible quote Light enjoyed: _An eye for an eye_. Being Kira, he got to practice that on a daily bases. He enjoyed teaching criminals the folly of their ways with a punishment that suited their crime.

Ken had revealed earlier that he was using one of these vibrating eggs, so now Light would use it against him. Being a master manipulator meant using every tool to achieve one's goals. And Ken had foolishly revealed the one weakness that would be his undoing.

Ken's eyes glittered after the kiss and he smiled at Light with such happiness, a tear coursed down his cheek.

It was said, if a person found the love of their life, nothing but happiness would follow. Ken revealed that he loved Light and it was the perfect thing to use against him. Love was the easiest emotion to use against someone else, especially in revenge. It could be used to jab at their heart.

_You are very sick person, Ken Kuzushi. And now, I'll use your lust against you._

In high school, he knew of a few students that were gay, but they never acted like this. They were more subdued, and he was friends with one of them. He was a nice guy. But Ken Kuzushi was a whole different breed.

"Oh my god, Light," Ken said, huffing out a breath. "That was beautiful. I knew it! I knew it from the very start! You really do feel the same way about me. You just had to find a way to break out of your shell, to find your perfect match. Someone who would accept you for who you truly are. And I accept you, Light Yagami. We are going to have beautiful babies."

_Obviously, that's biologically impossible,_ Light thought.

Light reached into his right pocket and gripped the vibrating egg remote. He felt for the ON switch, then flicked it.

Ken flinched, his pelvis thrusting forward as if something had just shocked him. He reached into the small pouch on his side, and discovered that the vibrating egg remote was missing. He looked at Light.

Light gave him with a narrow, manipulative gaze, bringing the remote out to the open, slowly turning up the strength of the vibration, using his thumb on a button. The one in the pouch also vibrated and buzzed. He had switched on both. He gave a quick glance at the electronic indicator and saw there were fifteen levels—the lower the level, the less stimulation. Currently, it was set to Level Three.

"You once implied that I would engage in felonious activities to achieve my own agenda," Light said. "I want to reply to that. And to tell you, you're absolutely correct. I'm willing to do anything it takes to get what I want. Now it is time for you to feel the humiliation that you've put me through, and I won't be merciful."  
He then quickly turned the remote to its full level, not allowing Ken to get use to it.

Ken let out a wide-open mouth gasp, and by the sensation alone, his body froze to the spot. To others, what would be happening to them would be horrific, wanting an immediate end. But to Ken, he seemed to relish in it, and he smiled with sick, demented pleasure, as his eyes began to flutter and glaze over.

What Light was doing had a purpose. And it forced Ken to drop the gun, pleasure taking over. The vibrating egg, that he said he had inserted inside himself, was obviously simulating him so gratifyingly that Ken forgot himself.

Ken dropped to his knees—the sensation from the vibrating egg obviously euphoric enough to weaken them.

"Oh Light, you're to good to me! I want more! Make me explode!"

A sizeable budge emerged from Ken's erotic boxers, his excitement showing.

Light wanted to end the sick display, but he continued the pressure. He wished he could turn the remote up more to the point Ken's insides ruptured—and exploded! But the large colon was one of the most resilient organs in the body and could handle a lot more pressure and punishment even with an intense vibrating object stuck up the rectum. It was one of two organs in the body that was also resistant to heavy acidics that the human body produced.

Light looked at the gun, but then brushed it aside with a foot. Now that Ken was disarmed, the gun no longer a threat, Light had had enough. He kicked Ken in the chin, and the recoil tossed Ken back, laying him out cold. He didn't know what hit him. Light tossed the vibrator remote away, but did not turn it off when he did.

"You sick, demented, piece of—"

"Good job, sir," Vost said. "You defeated your enemy by using his weakness against him, his own sexual appetite."

"What a sickened display," Light said and frowned. "I should just kill him right now. But L is searching for me and killing Kuzushi will only place further suspicion on me being Kira. This whole affair has absolutely nothing to do with the Kira Case and I want it to stay as such."

"Then what will you do? When he awakens, he will no doubt come after you again."

"I must rescue my family before that and take them to safety. Only then, will the gloves truly come off."

"A wise decision, sir," Vost said. "However, I'm afraid our meet and greet must come to an end. You have disarmed and incapacitated your assailant, using your wit and intelligence. And, I must say, I bit of sexual bravado. But I must have the scrap of the Death Note back. Your memories _will_ revert back to the moment before you knew of my existence, but when you do finally emerge from your amnesia, and obtain a Death Note once more, I will be waiting for you later down the line. You may only need to call my name to summon me."

Light nodded. "I knew this moment was inevitable, but I despise it. Losing my memories of the Death Note will be like losing a limb. I _will know_ something is missing, but I don't know what—forever wondering."

In that moment, he vaguely remembered he had regained partial memory when he was dealing with Jasper Yuta, but the details were scarce in his mind. It was almost like he was possessed by a separate entity he couldn't control. He remembered confronting Jasper Yuta, but barely anything else. He knew he lost his memories after, as well.

Light extended his hand out with a piece of the Death Note. He knew eventually he would get his memories back, it would only take time. He would need to defeat L first, to erase all conception that he was Kira. And that would take time. He would have to find his successor, the person Rem picked to be Kira's place-holder, then recover the power. But he didn't know how long that would take: weeks, months, years? He didn't know.

Vost reached out for the piece of the Death Note, but before he took it, the Shinigami said, "Until we see each other again, sir. It has been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance in your humble beginnings."

Light smirked. "Thank you. I'm just getting started," he said pridefully.

The scrap of the Death Note was taken—

And then—

Light blacked out.

When he awoke, standing, he had his left arm out-stretched, open-palmed, and he didn't know why. He blinked, and his mind was wretched with confusion. He was in a part of the forest he didn't recognize. No, he did recognize it. It was where he ended up after he tripped over the uprooted tree branch after running away from Ken Kuzushi.

He felt amnesiac, a brain fog in his mind. And he hated feeling that way. It was similar to what he experienced when he awoke in L's jail cell, wondering why he was there. Like he had forgotten something vastly important.

_What happened?_

He looked at himself over and saw he was wearing a brown tracksuit with white stripes down the arms and legs. The last thing he remembered was running naked through the forest.

"How did I get these clothes?"

Equally shocking, when he turned around, he saw Ken Kuzushi laying unconscious on the ground near him, with a weird, perverse smile on his face, like he was in a moment of perpetual bliss.

He also heard a faint buzzing.

"How did…what the hell happened?"

Then he saw Ken's gun on the ground. He picked it up for immediately protection. It was a Colt 45 hand gun, easily obtained from the Black Market. He checked the clip, it was full minus two bullets. But he knew Ken had fired two shots. He had no recollection of knocking Ken Kuzushi out. Had sometime helped him?

He looked around. But saw no one. He was alone in the forest. But he had a strange feeling, something he couldn't explain. He felt eyes on him, a ghostly presence. Then he remembered the shrine he passed as he made his way through the forest to meet with Kuzushi. He had prayed to its god for good fortune. Had his wish come true? Did _something_ protect him and help him out?

He let out a heavy sigh, relieved, but he told himself he must be imagining things, giving meaning to nothing. However it happened, he was thankful.  
But he would have to figure it out later, he had to rescue his mother and sister.

He left Ken and ran back to the river. He had to get the remote detonator to his family's bomb vests to disarm them. And he knew where to find it. He rummaged through Ken's overcoat that he discarded when he so brazenly took off to exhibit his adult attire, and found it.

Then he went to leave for the camper…when suddenly he stopped.

Something glinted, catching his eye in the grass. It was Ken's gold ring that he used to propose with that flew off when Light attacked him, barrelling into Ken like a juggernaut bull.

Light went over and picked it up. He looked at it admirably. It was a nice looking ring.

His first thought was to throw it away, but then he decided against it, pocketing it. Perhaps someday he may find a use for it. Or, he may just sell it, get it appraised. Why throw away something potentially valuable?

He quickly made his way through the forest to the camper. He had to save his family.

Ken, an afterthought.

_To be continued..._


	9. Endgame

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_  
_**"Endgame"**_

Light ran through the woods to the camper in record time. He was out of breath when he reached the door, but he wasted no time pulling it over. And the moment he entered, his mother and sister looked upon him with wide-eyed elation. He smiled when he saw then, and said, "Everything's okay now."

He put Ken's gun into his right pants pocket, then deactivated the bomb vests and removed them, untying his family.

"Light, are you okay?" his mother asked, when he untied her.

"I think that's my question to you, Mom."

"Big brother!" Sayu said. She was so happy, so hugged him. "What happened to that sicko?"

"Out cold," Light said.

But he didn't go into an explanation as to how, because even he didn't have the full story, and trying to tell them the circumstances, or what lead up to them, would not only be difficult, but embarrassing. As for the clothes he had on, the tracksuit—it wasn't what he was wearing when they last saw him—all he said was, he would explain later.

He did, however, debrief them on what happened, excluding all the graphic parts. He didn't want to give Sayu any nasty images that his brother had been French kissed by another guy, or even proposed to, while naked. He told them the bare minimum. In turn, he was told what had happened when Ken kidnapped his Mom and Sayu, giving them something that knocked them out. When they awoke, they both found themselves tied up in the camper.

"Kuzushi is so obsessed with you, Light," Sayu said. "He told us that he has 'liked' you since middle school. Does that mean what I think it does?"

Light nodded with a sigh. "He's a very sick person who needs serious mental help," he said. _Please don't ask me anymore right now, Sayu._ "We should get out of here before he comes back." Everyone agreed. "I'll detach the camper from the jeep hitch, so we can drive out of here. But I don't have a driver's licence."

"It's been awhile since I drove, Light," his mother said. "Your father uses the car all the time for work, but I'll try."

They left the camper, and Light detached it from the jeep's hitch.

Light got into the passenger seat while his mother got into the driver's side, Sayu hoped into the back. Light's backpack sat next to Sayu. Strangely enough, Ken had left the keys in the ignition. Light figured the jeep and camper were so far in the woods that no one would steal it, so Ken didn't have to worry about it.

Sachiko Yagami turned on the ignition, when suddenly, Ken Kuzushi slammed his hands onto the hood of the jeep. He had a crazed look on his face, one of sheer madness, with deranged eyes. And he wore what seemed to be a bomb vest. Where he got it from, Light had no clue.

"You're not leaving me that easily, Light. We haven't consummated our relationship yet, you sly, sexy minx!"

Sayu stuck out her tongue repulsed. "If we ever needed Kira, now's the time for him to act!" she said.

Ken came around to the passenger side of the jeep and yanked at the door handle, but Light fought him and kept the door shut. But just then, in a moment of superhuman strength, Ken gave a huge tug, and forced the door open, causing Light to fall out of the vehicle. He was then grabbed and thrust against the side of the jeep by his throat.

His mother and Sayu rushed out and tried to help, but were quickly dispatched. His mother was back-handed slapped and Sayu was kicked in the stomach to the ground. Light shrugged against Ken when he saw his family attacked, but wasn't strong enough against Ken. Ken was incredibly strong.

Ken twisted Light backwards, then grabbed hold of his left arm and pulled it across his chest to his other shoulder, using it in a chokehold, pressing the vest Ken wore against Light's back. Light cried out in pain, the muscles in his shoulder pulling at him as if they were going to snap.

"You played with my emotions, Light," Ken said, through gritted teeth. "I didn't like that. I thought we had something, but now I know you're nothing but a lair. If I can't have you for myself, then no one will. We'll die together, and spend all eternity in each other's arms, our souls as one. This bomb vest is on a timer. I snuck into the camper and picked up one of the discarded ones and programmed it while you were unhitching the jeep. We have three minutes. And when the blast goes off, our atoms will coalesce with one another. So, if we can't share our essence in one way, then we'll do another way. For better or worse, Light! '_Til death due part?_ No. More like _death will never tear us apart!_" Ken forced a kiss on Light's right cheek. "One last smooch, Light, until the final endgame!"

x x x

The flying drone was still in flight. It had suffered some damage to one propeller by Kuzushi's shots, but Mogi managed to adjust the RPM (revolutions per minute) of the other three to compensate. By doing this, Mogi was able to balance the device with a new fixed axis. He knew how to do this because he had read the technical manual.

L watched the drone on the computer tablet. With the differential weight ratio, and sudden wind sheers, Mogi was having a difficult time keeping it properly balanced as it weaved side-to-side.

After everything was said and done, the drone's insurance would cover the damages. But L had hoped for the best when it took to the air originally, to use it for surveillance only. He never expected it to be fired upon. L was thankful Kuzushi's shots didn't hit the camera, it would have been very expensive to replace.

As the British saying went: _In for a penny in for a pound_.

L knew Watari would have the insurance papers ready and hopefully they wouldn't have to pay too much for the drones' repair before it was handed back to the military. But he wondered if it would be better to purchase the drone outright for his own purposes. It would certainly be beneficial for when the Kira Case was over for other cases.

It was something to think about.

Right now, Light and his family were the focus.

After a few experimental options, Mogi was finally able to properly counter-balance everything even with the new elevated wind sheers, adjusting the RPM. He would have to be on it continuously, because the prevailing winds could change at the drop of a hat, and one sudden gust could throw the drone completely off-course and into the tree tops. Retrieving it would be a bugger.

The drove flew back over the area where they had seen Light and Kuzushi near the river, but they were no longer there. It lowered and hovered above the ground. The camera captured a piece of discarded clothing, an overcoat, perhaps Ken Kuzushi's, but nothing else, and the drone rose into the air again.

"Where did they go, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro Yagami asked.

"That's an interesting question," L answered. "Mogi, what do you think is the probability of the drove's flight capacities in entering the thicket? Could it manoeuvre through the denseness of the forest?"

Mogi was a man of few words, and with a single grunt, he brought the drone back down, and turned it towards the thicket of trees that edged the river. He flew in close, and then rotated the camera around, as if to survey the area. Then, without a word, he moved in.

They had the last known GPS signal of the cap-cam, so it was followed. Mogi twisted and turned the drone through the trees, but at a reduced speed to the last known whereabouts of Ken Kuzushi's camper.

x x x

Light kept struggling against Kuzushi to no avail. He felt like he was losing consciousness, and if this kept up, he would die of suffocation before the timer in Ken's bomb vest went off.

"Let me go!" Light cried out, his voice harsh. "Mom, Sayu, get out of here while you can!"

"Let my brother go, you sick monster!" Sayu shouted. "Kira! If you can hear me, save my brother!" But when action didn't immediately come, Sayu decided to take matters into her own hands, and charged Ken.

"Sayu, no!" Light tried to warn her.

Suddenly, Ken pivoted and kicked Sayu again, this time his foot crashed into her chin, and she was knocked out cold, hitting the ground hard.

"Sayu!" Sachiko Yagami cried out, and went to her, cradling Sayu in her arms.

Light felt a burst of sheer adrenaline rise and an anger and hate ensue. Ken had hurt his little sister.

He thrust his head back and slammed it into Ken's face. Ken cried out, but didn't let go. However, his grip was loosed, and Light used the distraction to grab the gun he had slipped into right pants pocket, brought to bare behind him, and fired it into Ken's right thigh.

Ken screamed, and let go. He hobbled back, holding his leg. Light brought the gun up and pointed it at Ken.

Ken sneered and growled angrily. "Damn you, Light! I'm going to kill you! Your betrayal is more than I can bare. But go ahead and shoot me, I dare you! I can pretty much guarantee you'll hit the vest and blow everyone up!"

Light knew Ken was right. He was allowed to take target practise at the firing range at NPA headquarters in preparation for become a police officer under strict supervision—he had a temporarily gun license. But he wasn't the best shot. He was given some pointers by an NPA officer who was at the targeting range at the time, Zurn Wellington, but Light also used Zurn's own gun, and its light-weight feel helped him hit the target zone on the paper. But this Colt 45 felt a lot heavier and he knew he would not be able to make a headshot.

_* (The character of Zurn Wellington ref: to my Death Note Novel: "The Draycott Factor")_

But that didn't mean Light couldn't keep Kuzushi at bay. Even scare him. "Get back, Ken!" He fired the gun at Ken's feet, which forced Ken to do a little dance backwards, fearful of the shot. For a person who was prepared to die, he still had some survival instinct in him. Light fired again, and shouted, "Get back!"  
Ken moved even further back, but he appeared to have a weird, sinister smile on his face, that creeped Light out.

"You can shoot at me all you want, Light," Ken said. "But it won't stop the blast radius of his vest, killing us all. So, continue to think you're making a difference with that gun. You won't be able to save you family now, you've set their fate. You should have accepted my offer, and together, we would've lived a very happy life. But now, in forty-seconds, we're _all_ going to die."

Just then, something burst out from the tree line, jettisoning out from within the thicket. Light snapped his attention to it, as did Ken. The mysterious militaristic flying drone had returned. It hovered above them, a camera in its belly rotating and coming to focus on them.

"Hell! I thought I shot that thing down?" Kuzushi grit his teeth.

Then Light had spark of thought. "Ryuzaki! If you can hear me, if that thing can help, Ken is wearing a bomb vest. He'll planning to kill us all, the timer is set to go off in less than thirty-seconds!"

Just then, in wordless response, the flying drone turned downwards and flew towards Ken.

Ken had a shocked look on his face just before it slammed into him, thrusting him forward using push force, then it elevated him off the ground.

Obviously, Ken's immediately instinct was to grab on it in an attempt to keep from falling as it rose into the air, elevating him off the ground. Luckily, the bomb vest didn't go off. Even with only three propellers working, it was able to levitate Ken high into the air and above the tree line.

Light could hear how hard the drone was working to keep its flight, the RPM was pushed to the max.

Ken pounded on it, as he held on, both not wanting to fall, but wanting it to lower him back down.

"Put me down, you—"

Then the flying drone flew away, and out of sight, like a cowboy would trot on a horse towards the sun, but not so gallantry. The last thing Light heard from Kuzushi was a lot of heavy cursing at the top of his lungs.

He didn't hear anything else for a few moments—then a large explosion!

Light breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was finally over.

He turned, and ran to Sayu. Sayu was crying after what Ken had done, kicking her in the chin, but she would survive. He hugged both his mother and sister, and thanked god that they were all already.

The twisted Kuzushi affair was over.

x x x

It took them about an hour with Ken's jeep to make it back to a main road, and then to locate Mogi's SUV, waiting for them. When reception to his cell phone was restored, Light immediately called L, and told him they were on their way; L directing them where to meet using GPS satellite maps to guide them.

When they all met up, Soichiro Yagami hugged his entire family in a group hug. Light cringed because of his shoulder, but it didn't hurt as bad as it would have been if he hadn't taken two hydromorphine while his mother drove them to the meet-up coordinates.

Then came the explaining, and why Light was seen on camera naked while Ken Kuzushi was on one knee. Light explained Ken forced him to remove all his clothes because he was checking for wires and bugs, then told him to throw everything into the river, and Ken was on one knee because he was proposing to him.

Ken Kuzushi was sick and insane and Light was thankful he was dead.

As for the clothes he was wearing, the tracksuit and shoes, even Light didn't know. All he knew was he was wearing them when Ken found him again in the forest, when he ran away, after Ken tried to force himself upon him—he had absolutely no idea where they came from.

L remarked, "Another strange mystery."

Light could only take that comment as to what happened with the Jasper Yuta Case where there were still so many unanswered questions, namely how one of Jasper's friends died strangely in the entertainment room, and what truly happened between Light and Jasper Yuta when they fought in the same room; Light subjected to two bullets to his shoulder and thigh. There were no cameras in the room, and Light couldn't remember anything, amnesiac to it.

Light asked, "Did Ken Kuzushi die? I only heard an explosion."

"Yes," Ryuzski confirmed. "The drone's camera when it exploded as a result of Kuzushi's bomb vest showed the last seconds of his life. Mogi made the drone splash somewhere into the river, subverting the blast. As you may know, water has a density of 1000 kg/m^3. Water is nearly eight-hundred times more dense than air. In other words, it shielded most of the blast."

Light nodded, but he already knew that. He didn't need a science lesson.

"You were all brave in the face of adversity," Ryuzaki then said to everyone. "If I could, I would recommend everyone for a metal. But since I can't, how about we all go out for ice cream?" Light gave him a nasty look. "Kidding aside…Mrs. Yagami, I just want to say, your son has been in instrumental in the Kira Case, and because of such, I thought I owed it to him to bring all tools at my deposal to help him and his family."

"My husband has spoken about you highly, L, and I want to thank you for helping us," Sachiko Yagami said, hugging Sayu. "You've made friends for life. We are in your debt, and your secret is safe with us. We know you use 'L' to hide your real name from Kira, I think that's wise. I hope someday we can repay you. Light wants to be a detective like his father someday, and I'm sure working with you, he'll obtain valuable insight in the field."

"And I'm sure Light will make an excellent detective," L replied. "I'm sure _things_ will turn out all right."

Light frowned, and let out an annoyed breath. "Ryuzaki, I'm not…" He was about to say he wasn't Kira, but his mother and sister didn't know he was under suspicion, and it would crush his mother's heart if she thought he was being investigated as being one of the worse mass murders alive, so, he said instead, "Oh, never mind. But I want to thank you, too, Ryuzaki, for helping out my family, and everything you did for. I'm in your eternal debt."

"Then you can begin to work off your twenty-million dollar debt as soon as we get back to headquarters," L then said. "That's how much that drone cost."  
Light's eyes budged. "Huh?"

L smirked and winked. "Just joking," he said. "Maybe…"

_To be continued..._


	10. Postlude

**_CHAPTER TEN:_**  
**_"Postlude"_**

He crouched at the water's edge, whisking his hand in the river. Pools of blood began to emerge from the blast zone, where the flying drone had landed and then exploded. Body parts were beginning to float to the surface.

A full right arm floated towards him and he picked it up. The appendage was bloodied and torn from the shoulder cuff, but it was still relatively intact. He gazed at it longingly. Ken Kuzushi was insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but this moment in time was not. It was where the future of Kira would truly begin.

"Hello, Vost," he said, sensing the other coming towards him. He didn't bother to look back, but he did stand up.

"Greetings, Master Morph," Vost said. "I'm surprised to see you here. I delivered the message, as per your request to Lord Kira. All was revealed to him after I restored his memories with a scrap of the Death Note, then took it back. When he eventually gets a Death Note back, all his memories of this encounter will be revitalized."

"Good," Morph said. "Then the world looks bright for the future. Once all that business with the many fractions against him are over and done with, Kira will rise from the ashes and reclaim his throne.*"

_(*reference to my Death Note Novel: "Death Is Not Forever")_

Vost looked at Ken Kuzushi's arm that Morph held. Blood dripped from its tissues, saturated with water. It was quite repulsive. But with every drop of blood that hit Morph's white clothes, the blood immediately vaporized away.

Morph wore clothes similar to that of a young Ancient Roman boy, a simplistic white tunic that reached half way down his thighs. He also wore sandals, black fingerless gloves, and a neck collar with a dangling crucifix. He had white hair and stood just over four feet tall. Around his waist was a black belt with a book pouch on his left hip. Inside was a white book.

"I notice you got rid of that stupid, fake German accent," Morph then said.

Vost laughed short. "Yes, Mistress Takada saw right through it almost immediately after our first meeting, so I dropped it, speaking plain English," he said. "And when I spoke to Light Yagami earlier, I spoke strictly Japanese. I can converse with you in any language. Did you really have to use poor Ken Kuzushi for your agenda, sir? He appeared to be living well, well medicated, until you went to him and elevated his psychoses to the point of insanity. He then murdered his parents and reconstructed his extreme past sexual obsession with Light Yagami."

Morph looked at the appendage, then broken off a finger, and threw the rest of it back in the river. The arm sunk, then resurfaced, bobbled, then began to float with the current. He wrapped the finger in a protective cloth and placed it in his pouch.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder is a serious mental illness in humans," he said. "I looked into Yagami's past. I needed a catalyst for this moment to happen, to pass future information onto him for future events to happen. And I found the incident with Ken Kuzushi during his middle school. Kuzushi was perfect to use."

Morph looked up at the night sky, then at the cascade of the full moon on the river's surface. The water was awash with a crimson that gave it a devilish appearance, which gave the reflection of the moon a bloody appeal.

"With Yagami's eidetic memory, he'll remember everything and will retrieve the computer with the stock information, then use it to build his future enterprise," Morph foretold.

He turned to Vost, to the blond haired, Humanesque/half-breed Shinigami, in butler/manservant attire.

"All this will benefit you, as well," Morph said. "I approached you in the future to make contact with Yagami here. I couldn't, or it would've affected events that will be forthcoming. My first encounter with Yagami will be when he is captured by the Yukaza and forced to undergo a torturous array of events that will begin to alter his mental state in a profound way. The irony of it is, even though Yagami was repulsed by Kuzushi's advances, he won't be so resistant to such things in the future.*"

(*reference to my Death Note Novel: "Hollow Victory")

"I'm grateful you allowed me to undertake this very important task," Vost said, performing a respectful bow, like a butler would the master of the house. "Lord Kira wasn't too happy with the underwear you provided, however."

Morph laughed. "A little bit of humour, nothing more," he said. "And I'm sure he'll wonder where the clothes you gave him came from when he returns to his allies. But life is full of mysteries."

"If I may ask, what are you planning to do with that finger you took?"

"A personal matter," was all Morph replied.

"Of course, sir."

Morph sighed. "As you know, the Life Note can restore a person within seventy-two hours after death. But the rules say nothing about needing the entire person's body to do so. I can heal any wound a person has sustained as long as they are protected with the Life Note. I wrote Kuzushi's name in the Life Note before he decided to kidnap Light Yagami's family—without his knowledge, of course. I'll restore him back to life."

"Any particular reason, sir?" Vost asked. "He's outlived his usefulness. He's served his purpose."

Morph shrugged his shoulders. "Because I can, and it'll be _amusing_. He'll be valuable to me in the future. I'm alone in my plight, and I'm the last of my kind. The Brigade of Life were nearly wiped out by the Shinigami in the Great Death Note War. It's been many millennia since the war ended and most have forgotten it. But I have not."

"Animosity is not your forte, sir," Vost said. "And certain relationships have come to pass in this time period."

"You're referring to the Savant Society, correct?"

Vost nodded. "Light Yagami's friend Demetre Draycott is now a member and has become a dangerous rival to Lord Kira. Although, at present, he has not gone after Light Yagami. Yagami murdered Draycott's grandfather.*"

_(*reference to my Death Note Novel: "The Draycott Factor")_

Morph nodded. "Draycott is extremely valuable to Kira's later uprising. But that future is a few years off. Let's hope nothing changes between now and then, or I'll be very unhappy. I set things up for a particular reason—nothing was happenstance—and I will not be denied what is mine! It was not an accident Light Yagami picked up the Death Note, there is no such thing as a coincidence. I've been using Light Yagami like I used Ken Kuzushi."

Morph felt his stomach, there was a rumbling. "I hold the last reminisce of my people within me, their life force. I took their essence inside me to preserve my race. But I need to feed them or they'll die. I must make covenants with people and take their soul energy as nourishment. Once I restore Ken Kuzushi, I'll form an official contract with him, as I have others, and use him, feed off him. And once I tell him who I am, he will join me, knowing what I can do for him. And he may just enjoy getting another shot at Light Yagami someday." He laughed short.

"We could always use someone to kick around," Vost smiled.

Morph agreed. "I expect great things to unfold in the coming future," Morph said.

Vost nodded. "Yes, wonderful things!"

And in the blink of an eye, they both vanished, disappearing into thin air.

END...


End file.
